Severus Snape - öffne dein Herz
by houseghost
Summary: Als Hermine kurz nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts eine geheime Botschaft und einen neuartigen Zeitumkehrer erhält, bekommt sie die Möglichkeit, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Dort muss sie Professor Snapes Liebe gewinnen, um sein Leben zu retten - wird überarbeitet
1. Chapter 1

Öffne dein Herz

Kapitel 1

Die Schlacht um Hogwarts war zu Ende. Alle Verletzten waren versorgt, so gut es möglich war. Die Aufräumarbeiten waren voll im Gange.

Harry und Hermine standen einsam und verloren im Büro des Schulleiters. Sie hatten gemeinsam all diese schrecklichen Dinge erlebt, dem Tod ins Auge geblickt und Voldemort fallen sehen. Jeder hatte Freunde oder Angehörige verloren und hilflos mit ansehen müssen, wie die Festung Hogwarts zu Schutt und Asche zerfiel.

Genau deswegen hatte Harry die Entscheidung getroffen, hier her zu kommen. Das Büro des Schulleiters war immer einer der seltsamsten Orte von Hogwarts gewesen. Es war ihm wie ein Zuhause gewesen und auch gleichzeitig der Ort, an dem er so viele schmerzhafte Erfahrungen durchmachen musste.

Am liebsten hätte er allem den Rücken gekehrt und ein neues, ein normales Leben begonnen. Doch er hatte keine Wahl, denn er wusste, dass ihn seine Vergangenheit niemals loslassen würde. Er wusste Dinge, die niemand sonst wusste. Und er verstand, dass er sie an andere weiter geben musste, wenn er die Fehler wieder gut machen wollte, die begangen wurden.

Genau deshalb war er hier, denn hier stand das Denkarium, genauso, wie er es zurückgelassen hatte, als er die letzten Erinnerungen des wohl zwiespältigsten Mannes gesehen hatte, den er je kannte. Es war das Vermächtnis seines Professors Severus Snape.

Harry atmete tief ein. Der Staub des Zerfalls und das Blut der Gefallenen klebte noch an seinen Händen. „Es ist an der Zeit, allen zu zeigen, was wirklich geschehen ist", sagte er ernst.

Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche und zog eine kleine, gläserne Phiole hervor, in der es silbern schimmerte.

Hermine sah ihn an. Sie wusste, dass der Inhalt der Phiole sehr kostbar war, denn wenn sie durch die Freundschaft zu Harry eines hinzu gelernt hatte, dann war es die Tatsache, dass man mit den Erinnerungen anderer nicht leichtfertig umgehen durfte.

„Von wem ist sie?", fragte sie, das Gefäß nicht aus den Augen lassend. Sie konnte es nur erahnen.

„Snape", sagte er und blinzelte sie an. „Und es gibt noch mehr davon."

„Du hast Professor Snapes Erinnerung immer noch bei dir?", fragte sie ungläubig.

„Ja." Seine Stimme klang fest, er wirkte wesentlich reifer in letzter Zeit.

Vielleicht hatten ihn die Erlebnisse in den letzten Monaten abstumpfen lassen, vielleicht hatte er aber auch einfach gelernt, wie ein Erwachsener zu handeln.

„Harry!" Hermine war mit einem Mal sehr aufgeregt.

Sie wusste von ihm nur, dass Snape sein Leben für das Wohl anderer geopfert hatte. Er hatte es ihr erzählt, weil er das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, die Last auf seinen Schultern mit jemandem zu teilen.

„Ist dir bewusst, was das bedeutet? Wir können so viel damit bewirken ..."

„Hermine, beruhig dich wieder." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest. „Du hast recht. Das ist der Grund, warum ich sie dir zeigen möchte."

Trotz ihrer Aufregung war sie skeptisch. Die Erinnerungen anderer Menschen waren etwas sehr Persönliches. Nach allem, was sie bisher von Harry erfahren hatte, war Snapes Vergangenheit ein großes Rätsel, das gelöst werden wollte.

„Dürfen wir das denn?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Harry war es gewohnt, in das Denkarium zu blicken, für sie war es Neuland.

„Ich möchte, dass du bei mir bist, Hermine. Bitte. Wir haben zusammen so viel durchgemacht. Dies ist die letzte Sache, die ich tun muss, damit die Welt erfährt, was für ein Mensch er wirklich war."

Hermine versuchte zu lächeln und drückte seine Hand. „In Ordnung, Harry."

Er warf ihr einen letzten Blick zu. „Bist du bereit?"

Sie nickte. Doch sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie erwarten würde.

Sie wusste nicht, dass dieser Moment alles für sie verändern würde, dass sie bald nicht mehr dieselbe sein würde, denn sie würde beginnen, Professor Snapes Verhalten zu verstehen. Mehr noch, sie würde beginnen, für ihn zu _fühlen_...

Harry hielt immer noch ihre Hand fest. Zusammen gingen sie zum Denkarium hinüber.

Er öffnete die Phiole, hielt sie über den Rand des Beckens und ließ den silbrig schimmernden Inhalt hinein fließen. Dann tauchten sie gemeinsam in Professor Snapes Gedankenwelt ein.

Ein grünlich schimmerndes Licht umhüllte Hermine, alles sah verschwommen aus, sie blickte zur Seite und sah Harrys Gestalt neben sich, der ihr aufmunternd zunickte.

Hermine blinzelte und endlich klärte sich die Sicht. Sie befanden sich in Dumbledores Büro. Das Denkarium stand auf dem Schreibtisch, eine Flüssigkeit wirbelte darin herum.

„Du warst mein Spion", hörte sie Dumbledores Stimme sagen. Hermine ging näher auf ihn zu, konnte es nicht glauben, ihn so leibhaftig vor sich zu sehen. „Du hast Voldemort in die Irre geführt und so viele Menschen vor einem grausamen Schicksal bewahrt." Er seufzte. Sein Gesicht wirkte sorgenvoll. „Du musst es tun, Severus. Du musst mich töten."

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Was? Snape Dumbledore töten? Und das auf seinen eigenen Wunsch hin? Es war ein unglaublicher Schock für sie, doch sie bekam keine Zeit, sich weiter mit dieser Nachricht auseinander zu setzen.

„Schulleiter", sagte eine tiefe Stimme. Es war unverkennbar Snape.

Hermine fuhr herum, erst jetzt konnte sie ihn sehen, wie er mit dem Körper gegen eine Säule gelehnt war, als hätte er nicht länger die Kraft, auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu stehen.

Ein kalter Schauder lief ihr bei seinem Anblick den Rücken entlang.

Sie blickte in sein fahles Gesicht und obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht sehen konnte, trat sie verängstigt einen Schritt zurück.

Jetzt kam Snape auf sie zu, bis sein Oberkörper nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt war. Hermine konnte ihr Herz kräftiger schlagen fühlen, als normal. Ihre Hände zitterten, sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Sein in schwarz gekleideter Oberkörper, die engen Knöpfe, die sich bei jedem Atemzug hoben und senkten, sie konnte jedes Detail vor ihren Augen sehen.

Dann hob sie den Kopf und blickte in seine tiefschwarzen, sonst so unergründlichen Augen, die jetzt voller Schmerz waren.

Er stand so nah vor ihr, dass sie sich einbildete, seinen Duft zu riechen. Diesmal jedoch jagte er ihr keine Angst mehr ein, wie er es während des Unterrichts oft getan hatte.

Es war ein anderes Gefühl, das sich in ihr regte, es war Mitleid.

Hermine hatte ihn sterben sehen. Nicht einmal ihm, der sie in der Schule gedemütigt und hart bestraft hatte, hatte sie einen solchen Tod gewünscht.

Snape war eingehüllt in seine schwarze Kleidung, über seinen Schultern lag der endlos lange Umhang, der ihn bei manchen Bewegungen seiner Arme so aussehen ließ, wie eine Fledermaus. Seine Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und wirkten noch ungepflegter als gewöhnlich. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe, von Schmerz zerfressene Furchen.

„Schon wieder, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore. Er wirkte so verändert, als er zu Snape sprach. Wo war all seine Güte hin, die er sonst immer ausgestrahlt hatte? Merkte er denn nicht, dass der Mann vor ihm litt?

„Ich bin nicht Ihr Spielzeug, Albus", sagte Snape. Er sah unheimlich wütend und verletzt zugleich aus. „Wie oft habe ich nur das getan, was Sie von mir verlangten? Aber diesmal, … diesmal gehen Sie eindeutig zu weit! Ich soll Sie töten, damit die Welt ihren Helden bekommt und ich als der Bösewicht zurück bleibe?"

Über Dumbledores Gesicht lag sogar in diesem Moment ein leichtes Lächeln. „Seit wann stört es dich, der Bösewicht zu sein, Severus?"

Hermine stand vor Entsetzen der Mund offen. Das hatte er nicht gesagt! Nicht Dumbledore!

Sie blickte zu Snape, der verzweifelt die Hände rang. _Sag doch was!_ Eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf wollte, dass diese Grausamkeit ein Ende nahm.

„Das ist etwas gänzlich anderes", entgegnete Snape schlicht.

_Endlich! _Hermine wagte wieder zu atmen.

„Die Schüler müssen lernen, Respekt zu haben. Mehr verlange ich nicht."

„Und was ist mit dem stundenlangen Nachsitzen, Severus?" Dumbledore sah ihn streng an. Hermine wünschte sich, er würde damit aufhören. „Respekt verdient man sich durch seine Taten, nicht dadurch, dass man anderen Angst einjagt."

Snape sah zu Boden. Traurigkeit lag in seinem Gesicht. „Und deshalb verlangen Sie von mir, Sie zu töten", sagte er langsam. „Damit ich mehr Respekt vor Ihnen habe?" Erst jetzt hob er wieder den Blick und sah Dumbledore an. Flehend. Hermine konnte spüren, dass sein Körper bebte.

„Nein, Severus." Hermine rollte angewidert mit den Augen. Dumbledore hatte eindeutig einen Hang dazu, Snapes Namen für seine dramatischen Auftritte zu benutzen. „Ich verlange das von dir, weil du der Einzige bist, der das tun kann ..."

Hermine hatte genug. Sie wollte hier weg! Sie konnte nicht länger ertragen, wie Dumbledore auf Snape einredete und ihn quälte. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie in das fahle Gesicht des Mannes mit den eigenartigen schwarzen Haaren.

Er sah so anders aus, so wie sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Sein trauriger Blick, seine verzweifelten Versuche, Dumbledore davon abzuhalten, ihn zu seinem Mörder zu machen, riefen eigenartige Gefühle in ihr hervor, von denen sie nie zuvor zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Sie versuchte, nach seinem Gesicht zu greifen, wollte verstehen, was mit ihr geschehen war, aber es war ihr nicht möglich, denn die Erinnerung verblasste.

Schockiert stand sie neben Harry und starrte auf die Schlieren in der Schale vor ihren Augen.

„Unglaublich, nicht wahr?", fragte er sanft.

Hermine nickte. Es fiel ihr ungewöhnlich schwer, ihre Worte wieder zu finden. „Warum hast du ausgerechnet diese Erinnerung ausgesucht?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte dir einfach nur zeigen, wie er wirklich war."

„Wer? Dumbledore?" Hermine war aufgebracht. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass ihr alter Schulleiter so etwas von Snape verlangt hatte. „Ich habe ihn gesehen, Harry. Er kannte kein Erbarmen. Das war nicht derselbe Dumbledore, den ich in meiner Erinnerung hatte. Er war ein Monster!" Sie schluchzte.

Harry nahm sie in den Arm und sie kuschelte sich an seine Schulter. „Ich weiß, Hermine, aber so unglaublich das jetzt klingen mag, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir es geschafft hätten, so lange durchzuhalten, wenn er Snape nicht benutzt hätte."

„Du sagst es! _Benutzt_ ist genau das richtige Wort ..." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, die sich langsam ihren Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten.

„Er hat Snape vertraut."

Sie schüttelte ihre zerzauste Mähne. „Snape hat ihm vertraut, Harry. Und Dumbledore hat ihn ausgeliefert."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass es ihm so leicht gefallen ist?"

Sie antwortete nicht, war zu durcheinander.

„Sie waren beide nicht die, für die wir sie gehalten haben", stellte Harry fest.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Snape hat sein Leben Dumbledore verschrieben. Er hatte einen Grund für alles, was er getan hat. Und damit hat er uns alle gerettet."

Harry atmete geräuschvoll ein. „Das ist noch längst nicht alles, Hermine. Es gibt da noch weitere Erinnerungen, die viel tiefer in seine Vergangenheit zurück reichen."

Sie schluckte. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich jetzt noch mehr davon verkraften kann, Harry." Sie fürchtete sich davor, noch einmal in das Denkarium einzutauchen. Der Gedanke an Snapes schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht ließ sie frösteln.

„Aber du musst es wissen", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Snape hat es aus Liebe getan. Er hat sein ganzes Leben lang ausschließlich meine Mutter geliebt."

„Was?", Hermine riss sich von seiner Schulter los. „Lily? Er hat Lily Potter geliebt?"


	2. Chapter 2

Öffne dein Herz

Kapitel 2

Nachdem Harry ihr von der früheren Freundschaft zwischen seiner Mutter und Snape erzählt hatte, hatte sich Hermine daran gemacht, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Sie war nach Hause aufgebrochen, weit weg von der magischen Welt, die sie immer so sehr geliebt hatte. Doch auch dort waren Spuren der Verwüstung zurück geblieben. Die Todesser waren nicht zimperlich dabei gewesen, das Haus, in dem sie mit ihren Eltern gelebt hatte, nach Hinweisen zu durchwühlen. Es dauerte Stunden, ehe Hermine mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabs alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Wenigstens waren ihre Eltern in Sicherheit, da sie im Ausland das Leben lebten, das Hermine für sie ausgesucht hatte.

Erschöpft bestellte sie sich eine Pizza und verschlang sie hastig. Dann ging sie ins Bad und ließ Wasser in die Wanne einlaufen. Sie verspürte das Bedürfnis nach Wärme und Geborgenheit, doch als sie aus ihrer zerlumpten Kleidung schlüpfte und in das heiße Wasser stieg, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es keinen Ort mehr gab, an dem sie sich sicher und geborgen fühlen konnte. Ihr eigentliches Zuhause war in den letzten Jahren Hogwarts gewesen, bevor sie sich mit Harry und Ron auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen gemacht hatte.

Hermine seufzte und schloss die Augen. In ihrem Kopf waren so viele Gedanken, die sie nicht ordnen konnte. Was war nur geschehen? Ihre geliebte magische Welt, all die vertrauten Dinge, die sie in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte, waren verschwunden. Zu drückend lagen Snapes qualvolle Erinnerungen auf ihrer Brust. Hätte sie sie doch nur niemals zu Gesicht bekommen! Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sie nie würde vergessen können. Sie konnte sein Gesicht sehen, das nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war, die Erregung spüren, die in ihm aufstieg, als Dumbledore diese unbarmherzige Forderung an ihn stellte, ihn zu töten. Severus Snape, der Mann, den sie immer gehasst hatte, weil er sie mehr als einmal vor der ganzen Klasse lächerlich gemacht hatte, war für sie nun nicht mehr derselbe. Er war ein Mensch, wie jeder andere, ein Mensch mit Gefühlen, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass er diese vor anderen verbergen konnte.

Doch Snape war tot.

Es war ungewöhnlich für Hermine, wieder in einem richtigen Bett zu schlafen. Sie war es nicht mehr gewohnt und fand kaum zur Ruhe.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem sie sich frisch gemacht und angezogen hatte, ging sie zuerst einmal zum Supermarkt, um sich mit Vorräten einzudecken, schließlich konnte sie sich ja nicht nur von Pizza ernähren.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sie sich daran, die Post zu sortieren. Die Todesser hatten nicht viel davon übrig gelassen. Umso überraschter war Hermine, als sie ein dickes, bräunliches Briefkuvert entdeckte, das erst am gestrigen Tag abgestempelt worden war. Da es keinen Absender hatte, legte sie es auf die Handfläche und beäugte es für geraume Zeit, bevor sie sich traute, es zu öffnen. Dann seufzte sie. Ihre Neugierde hatte gesiegt und sie riss es an der Ecke auf. Im Inneren befand sich ein schön gefalteter Brief, der sie stark an das Pergament erinnerte, das sie in Hogwarts benutzt hatten. Etwas weiter unten lag eine flache Papierschachtel mit einer schönen Schleife darum. Sie stutzte, ob sie zuerst die Schachtel öffnen, oder den Brief lesen sollte.

Hermine entschied sich für die Schachtel. Als sie die Schleife gelöst hatte und den Deckel abhob, kam eine zierliche goldene Armbanduhr zum Vorschein, die auf hellblaues Seidenpapier gebettet war. Immer noch skeptisch nahm sie das gute Stück heraus und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. Die Uhr hatte mehrere spitze Zeiger, ein ungewöhnlich dickes Uhrglas und sehr fein gearbeitete, goldene Armbänder. Auf der Unterseite waren zwei geschwungene Buchstaben eingraviert: _HG_.

_Hermine Granger._ Wie außergewöhnlich einfallsreich! Hermine legte die Uhr beiseite und begann damit, den Brief auseinander zu falten. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, als sie ihre eigene Handschrift darauf sah.

Wer auch immer versuchte, ihr einen Streich zu spielen, hatte es geschafft, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu wecken.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Du darfst jetzt nicht die Nerven verlieren, wenn Du das liest. Vergiss, wer ich bin und konzentriere dich nur darauf, die folgende Aufgabe zu erfüllen._

Sehr lustig, dachte sie bei sich.

_In dem Kuvert findest Du das neueste Modell eines Zeitumkehrers, das ich beschaffen konnte. Du wirst schnell herausfinden, wie er funktioniert, da Du schon einmal damit umgehen musstest. Du wirst ihn benutzen und dich in die Zeit zurück versetzen, als du noch eine Hogwarts-Schülerin warst, mit dem Unterschied, dass Du das Wissen, das Du heute in Dir hast, mitnehmen kannst. Du wirst aussehen, wie das Teenager-Mädchen Hermine Granger und wirst als Hermine Granger zur Schule gehen. Gib Harry und Ron Hinweise, die ihnen helfen werden, gegen Voldemort zu bestehen. Doch das Allerwichtigste ist, dass Du niemandem davon erzählst, bis deine Mission erfüllt ist. Denke daran, Professor Snape im Auge zu behalten, damit Du auch ihn retten kannst..._

Snape. Sie sollte Snape retten?

Hermine starrte das Papier an, das ihr so vertraut vorkam und sogar ihre eigene Schrift trug. Sie wusste, dass es verrückt klang, aber wann hatte in ihrem Leben zuletzt etwas nicht verrückt geklungen? Schließlich war sie eine Hexe.

Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte sie sich nicht die Bohne dafür interessiert, was mit Professor Snape geschehen würde, doch jetzt, nachdem sie so viele Dinge über ihn erfahren hatte, nachdem er vor ihren Augen getötet worden war, fühlte sie sich für ihn verantwortlich.

Er hatte es geschafft, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr für sie, was er einst getan hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es wert war, gerettet zu werden.

Der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht nicht überlebt hätte, wenn er nicht ständig da gewesen wäre, um sie und ihre Freunde zu retten, nagte schwer an ihr. Er war auch im Verborgenen da gewesen, immer dann, wenn niemand davon gewusst hatte. Und war es nicht seine Hirschkuh gewesen, die sie zum Schwert von Griffindor geführt hatte?

Hermine war sich sicher, dass sie es tun musste.

Was war ihr nach der Schlacht geblieben? Viele ihrer Freunde waren gefallen. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie sich nicht mehr nach Ron erkundigt hatte, als er mit seiner Familie Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Wie schlimm es für ihn sein musste, seinen Bruder verloren zu haben, konnte sie nur erahnen.

Es war alles anders gekommen, als sie es sich erträumt hatten. Ihre Gefühle für Ron waren nie wirklich über Freundschaft hinaus gegangen. Ein kurzer Funke, der sofort wieder erloschen war. Sie würden lernen müssen, eigene Wege zu gehen ... Da kam es Hermine gerade recht, sich in ein neues Abenteuer zu stürzen. Die vertraute Welt, die sie kannte, gab es nicht mehr. Wie lange würde sie es schaffen, hier unter Muggeln zu leben, nachdem sie die zauberhafte Welt der Magie kennen gelernt hatte? Was würde sie hier mit ihrem Leben anfangen?

Sie griff nach der Armbanduhr, die vor ihr auf dem Couchtisch lag. Ein wunderschöner, goldener Gegenstand. _HG._

Hermine hielt die Uhr vorsichtig zwischen ihren Fingern, als könnte sie bei der geringsten falschen Bewegung zerbrechen. War es möglich, dass ihr der Weg in die Vergangenheit ein Tor zur Zukunft öffnen würde? Sie musste es herausfinden. Was hatte es mit diesen seltsamen Gefühlen auf sich, die sie für Professor Snape entwickelt hatte? Warum nur empfand sie ausgerechnet Mitleid für jemanden wie ihn? Und warum fand sie ihn plötzlich so faszinierend? Sie atmete tief ein und legte sich die Uhr um das Handgelenk. Sofort kam sie ihr vertraut vor, als hätte es nie einen anderen Weg gegeben.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es war ein Weg, der die Wahrheit ans Licht bringen sollte und Antworten auf ihre Fragen. Behutsam ließ sie die letzten Zeilen des Briefs auf sich einwirken und traf einige Vorbereitungen für ihre Abwesenheit.

xxx

Es war dunkel, als Hermine die Augen öffnete. Sie war durcheinander und musste sich erst einmal orientieren, wo sie war. Vor sich, in der Ferne, sah sie Lichter. Hogwarts.

Ihr Herz überschlug sich fast bei der Schönheit des Anblicks. Genau so hatte sie es immer in Erinnerung gehabt. Doch was war geschehen? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern und tastete in der Dunkelheit umher. Natürlich, die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk. Hermine dämmerte langsam, was geschehen war. Sie hatte sich einen Plan zurecht gelegt, bevor sie aufgebrochen war. Die mahnenden Worte, die im letzten Absatz des Briefes standen, schossen ihr in den Kopf.

_Vergiss nicht, der Zeitumkehrer funktioniert etwas anders, als der, den Du kanntest, aber daran wirst Du Dich schnell gewöhnen. Er wird Dich wie ein Portschlüssel direkt nach Hogwarts führen. Sobald Du auf dem Gelände auftauchst, wird die alte Hermine langsam verschwinden und Du hast dein Schicksal selbst in der Hand. Ein Zauber sorgt dafür, dass Du erst dann in Erscheinung trittst, wenn Dein anderes Ich unbeobachtet ist..._

Hermine sah auf die Uhr und beeilte sich, zum Schloss zu kommen, denn wenn sie alles richtig gemacht hatte, war heute der erste Tag ihres sechsten Schuljahres. Es war Zeit, auf das Fest zu gehen.

Aufgeregt blieb sie vor dem Tor zur Eingangshalle stehen. Der Anblick der dicken Mauern, die Kerzen, der vertraute Geruch, einfach die Tatsache, _hier_ zu sein, überwältigte sie. Dieses Hogwarts glich einer unversehrten Festung, die sie willkommen hieß. Überall liefen Schüler umher, sie schienen keine Notiz von ihr zu nehmen, was in Anbetracht der Umstände ein gutes Zeichen war.

Ihre größte Sorge war, dass sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte und ihr zweites Ich vor ihr auftauchen könnte. Wenn sie doch nur nicht so nervös wäre! All die Pläne, die sie im Kopf gehabt hatte, waren verschwunden.

„Miss Granger", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich, die ihr sofort Angst einjagte.

Snape.

Sie fuhr erschrocken zusammen und schon funkelten seine schwarzen Augen sie an.

„Was machen Sie hier?", zischte er, während er seine Hände ineinander faltete.

Hermine hätte sich ohrfeigen können. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn so schnell zu sehen und spürte, wie ihr Kopf rot wurde. Sie war tief beeindruckt von seinem Erscheinen. Kleinigkeiten, die ihr früher nie aufgefallen waren, schossen ihr in den Sinn. Er war ja so riesig!

„Professor, ich … warte auf Hagrid", sagte sie kurzentschlossen, als sie sah, wie der gutmütige Riese in ihre Richtung kam.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte sie eindringlich. „Für heute lasse ich Gnade walten", sagte er langsam. „Das nächste Mal kommen Sie mir nicht so leicht davon." Er schob energisch den langen Fledermausflügel seines Umhangs beiseite und machte kehrt.

Hermine atmete erleichtert auf.

„Mine!" Es war Hagrid.

Hermine starrte Snape nach, ihre Knie zitterten noch immer, doch es war keine Furcht mehr, wie sie erkannte. Es war ein vollkommen neues Gefühl, dem sie erst noch näher auf den Grund gehen musste. Ein Gefühl der Erwartung und Neugier.

„Hallo Hagrid!"

„Schon wieder Ärger mit Snape?"

Sie nickte und versuchte, es mit einem gequälten Lächeln abzutun. Dann winkte sie Hagrid zu, es war Zeit zu gehen. „Wir sehen uns!"

Er winkte zurück und verschwand um die Ecke.

_Du kannst nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben, oder?_

Sie griff nach ihrer goldenen Uhr, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es kein Traum war und setzte ihren Weg in die Halle fort.

Zu ihrer Überraschung war sie erleichtert, Ron und Ginny am Tisch der Griffindors zu sehen. Schnell kamen alte Gewohnheiten auf und sie fing an, sich im Kreise ihrer Freunde wohler zu fühlen. Harry kam verspätet dazu, mit Luna an seiner Seite. Er sah nach einer Begegnung mit seinem Erzfeind Draco Malfoy übel zugerichtet aus und Hermine spürte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie, obwohl sie in die Vergangenheit gereist war, nichts unternehmen konnte, um ihm dieses Erlebnis zu ersparen.

Nach seinem Eintreffen stellte sie schnell fest, dass er nicht im Mindesten so erwachsen war, wie der Harry, den sie in letzter Zeit um sich gehabt hatte. Die Gegenwart ihrer Freunde, die so verändert wirkten, bereitete ihr Mühe, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, sich dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Daseins zu widmen.

Gespannt blickte sie zum Lehrertisch hinüber, wo sie Ausschau nach Neuerungen hielt. Snape saß wie üblich da und machte ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter. Hermine seufzte bei seinem Anblick. Sie hatte nicht vergessen, was sie gesehen hatte. Abgesehen davon schien alles so zu verlaufen, wie es geplant war. Dumbledore hielt seine Ansprache und Hermine konzentrierte sich darauf, so viele Eindrücke wie möglich zu sammeln, um sie mit ihren Erinnerungen in Verbindung zu bringen.

Als der Schulleiter die Zuteilung der Lehrer und ihrer jeweiligen Unterrichtsfächer bekannt gab, verschlug es ihr fast den Atem. In ihrer Vergangenheit war Professor Slughorn der neue Lehrer für Zaubertränke geworden, diesmal war es Snape. Sie hatten die Rollen getauscht. Sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ihm in diesem Fach gegenüber treten zu müssen. Es sah so aus, als hätte die Manipulation begonnen.


	3. Chapter 3

Öffne dein Herz

Kapitel 3

Nachdem Hermine ihren Platz im Mädchenschlafsaal gefunden hatte, verspürte sie den Drang alleine zu sein. Sie war es gewohnt, stundenlang mit der Einsamkeit zurecht zu kommen. Die Abenteuer mit Harry und Ron hatten ihr einiges abverlangt.

Sie seufzte, als sie daran dachte und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Vielleicht war die Entscheidung, hier her zu kommen, doch zu überstürzt gewesen. Zu Hause noch konnte sie es nicht erwarten, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Doch jetzt war sie hier und begriff langsam, dass es kein Zurück mehr gab. Selbst dann, wenn es ihr gelingen würde, ihren Plan richtig umzusetzen, was genau genommen ziemlich verrückt war, bestand die Gefahr, dass sie ihr Leben in dieser Zeit weiter leben müsste.

Sie fröstelte und kuschelte sich bis zur Nasenspitze unter die Bettdecke. Warum war sie nur hier her gekommen? Um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen, oder den Kampf gegen Voldemort erneut zu erleben?

Nein, sicher nicht. Es war nicht nur Abenteuerlust, die sie dazu veranlasst hatte, ihr Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen. Das Motiv für ihre Dummheit bestand schlicht und ergreifend darin, dass sie dabei war, sich in Professor Severus Snape zu verlieben. Sie fühlte sich auf eigenartige Weise zu ihm hingezogen und musste wissen, was an dieser Sache dran war und versuchen, sein Leben zu retten. Doch es würde weitaus schwieriger werden, als sie gehofft hatte.

Professor Snape war genauso, wie sie ihn von früher in Erinnerung hatte. Er war ebenso hart und unbarmherzig zu sich selbst, wie zu seinen Schülern. Und das auch dann, wenn sie so hervorragende Leistungen erbrachten, wie Hermine es tat.

Sie hatte das meiste des Unterrichtsstoffs schon einmal bei Professor Slughorn durch genommen und war sich sicher, dass er mit ihren Leistungen höchst zufrieden gewesen wäre. Snape hingegen schien sie es nie recht machen zu können, egal, wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte.

Hermine fing an, an ihrem Plan zu zweifeln. Was für Möglichkeiten blieben ihr noch, an ihn heran zu reichen, als sich durch ihre hervorragenden Leistungen hervor zu heben? Gab es denn gar nichts, das diesen Mann beeindrucken konnte? Nichts, womit sie ihm näher kommen konnte?

Es störte sie nicht, dass er sie tadelte, es störte sie auch nicht, dass er immer mehr verlangte und selbst dann noch nicht zufrieden war. So war er schon immer gewesen, zu all seinen Schülern. Hermine sorgte sich einzig darum, dass sie nicht zu ihm durchdringen konnte, obwohl sie stets bemüht war, vor allen anderen in seiner Klasse zu erscheinen und als Letzte zu gehen. Sie wollte ihm zeigen, wozu sie fähig war und alles aus sich heraus holen.

Eines Nachmittags, als sie wieder einmal die Letzte war, die das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte, bekam sie ihre Chance. Snape trat an ihren Tisch heran, während sie dabei war, Bücher und Unterlagen in ihrer Tasche zu verstauen. Sie hatte ihn nicht näher kommen gehört und wusste auch nicht, wie lange er schon bei ihr gestanden hatte, als sie von seiner tiefen, eindrucksvollen Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Miss Granger. Auf ein Wort."

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als sie aufblickte. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, ihn derart nah bei sich zu sehen.

„Ja, Professor?", fragte sie überrascht und versuchte zu lächeln, doch sie war so nervös, dass sich ihre Mundwinkel verkrampften.

Snape für seinen Teil hatte in altbekannter Manier die Finger aneinander gelegt und stand kerzengerade da. Sein Gesicht ließ keine Emotionen erkennen, seine Erscheinung war erhaben und graziös. Er war groß und schmal und wirkte unendlich stark auf sie. Hermine fühlte sich dagegen richtig unbedeutend. Schon seit Tagen war sie überarbeitet und unausgeschlafen.

„Ihre Leistungen sind deutlich besser geworden", begann er langsam.

Sie sah ihn fragend an. Wann waren ihre Leistungen jemals nicht gut gewesen? Sie war schon immer die beste Schülerin gewesen, die Hogwarts seit Jahren gesehen hatte. Warum tat er das? Konnte er nicht ein gutes Haar an ihr lassen, ohne dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich hinterher schlechter fühlte, als zuvor?

„Wir sind zu der Übereinstimmung gekommen, dass ...", er machte ein kurze Pause und presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander, „... dass Ihnen die Ehre zuteil wird, ein Intensivprogramm in Zaubertränkekunde zu absolvieren."

Er sah nicht begeistert aus, der Bote dieser Nachricht zu sein, wie Hermine schnell registrierte.

„Wir? Was meinen Sie, Professor?", fragte sie vorsichtig. „Und wer soll mich unterrichten?"

Seine Augen funkelten sie an. „Miss Granger, vielleicht ist Ihnen die Bedeutung dieser Botschaft entgangen. Wie dem auch sei, das Kollegium hat entschieden, Ihre Leistungen zu würdigen und zu fördern."

Hermine versuchte mit Mühe, seinem brennenden Blick standzuhalten. „Das Kollegium?", bemerkte sie zaghaft. „Also meinen Sie Dumbledore?"

Er seufzte herablassend. „Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, diese Entscheidung zu treffen. Und wenn man mich zurate gezogen hätte, hätte ich meine Bedenken durchaus geäußert. Da dies aber nicht der Fall war, werde ich mich dem Willen des Schulleiters beugen und Sie, wenn Sie sich dazu entschließen, dieses Angebot anzunehmen, unterrichten. In diesem Fall werden wir künftig öfter das _Vergnügen_ miteinander haben."

Hermine starrte ihn an. Mit einem Mal schienen ihre Lebensgeister zu erwachen. Snape würde sie unterrichten! Das würde bedeuten, dass sie mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen würde. Und das war genau das, was sie sich erhofft hatte, ohne die Möglichkeit je in Betracht gezogen zu haben.

Sie schluckte. Konnte es sein, dass das ihre lang erhoffte Chance war, ihm endlich näher zu kommen?

„Ich … ich fühle mich geehrt", versuchte sie ihm zu versichern, doch es klang alles andere als überzeugend.

Er rollte mit den Augen. Offensichtlich war er nicht erfreut über ihren kleinen Gefühlsausbruch.

„Heißt das, Sie nehmen an?", fragte er spitz.

Hermine nickte und konnte, wenn auch schwach, die Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Allem Anschein nach wollte er sie wissen lassen, dass er davon überzeugt war, sie scheitern zu sehen.

„Ja, Professor, ich nehme an", sagte sie ernst. Tief in ihrem Inneren jedoch schienen sich die Emotionen zu überschlagen.

Sie wusste, dass sie es schaffen konnte, dass sie es schaffen musste. Letztendlich hing sein Leben davon ab. Das Leben eines Mannes, für den sie Gefühle entwickelt hatte, der jedoch nicht einmal genug darauf vertraute, dass sie Erfolg haben würde.

Sie konnte nur erahnen, dass sie schon zu tief in der Sache drin steckte, um die Gelegenheit auszuschlagen. Ihr Leben war fortan ein ungeschriebenes Buch, es fing gerade erst von vorne an.

xxx

Die zusätzlichen Stunden mit Professor Snape machten Hermine schwer zu schaffen. Es war deprimierend und auch entwürdigend, ihm immer wieder aufs Neue gegenübertreten zu müssen, ohne auch nur ein Mal ein Erfolgserlebnis verbuchen zu können. Er kannte keine Gnade und ließ seinen ganzen Frust, der Leidtragende dieses Abkommens zu sein, an ihr aus.

Sie sollte so viele Dinge lernen, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte, was bei ihrem Wissensstand genau genommen ein Wunder war. Vollkommen erschöpft von dem stundenlangen Martyrium in seinem Klassenzimmer nickte sie eines späten Abends ein, als sie verschiedene Rezepturen nieder schreiben sollte.

Ein lauter Knall weckte sie schließlich auf. Hermine schreckte hoch, ihr Herz raste und sie blickte mit weit geöffneten Augen in das Gesicht ihres Peinigers.

Snape hatte unmittelbar neben ihr sein Buch auf die Tischplatte geworfen.

„Was denken Sie sich dabei, in meiner Stunde einzuschlafen, Granger?", bellte er sie an. Seine schwarzen Augen glühten, seine Hände waren angespannt vor dem Körper verschränkt.

„Es, es tut mir leid", murmelte sie entschuldigend.

Er ließ seine Arme sinken, stützte sich mit den Händen auf die Tischplatte und beugte sich zu ihr herunter.

Hermines Herz schien stehen zu bleiben. Sie konnte die Hitze der Aufregung spüren, die von seinem wütenden Körper ausstrahlte. Seine strähnigen Haare waren wirr, das Gesicht farblos, auch er sah überarbeitet aus.

„Es tut Ihnen leid?", zischte er langsam. „Sie verschwenden meine Zeit, Granger."

„Sir, bitte, lassen Sie mich das erklären ...", flehte sie, aus Angst davor, die Gelegenheit, ihm ihr Können zu beweisen, zu verspielen. Doch ihre Überzeugungskraft war schwach, ihr Körper war übermüdet und sehnte sich nach Schlaf.

Er beruhigte sich ein wenig, trat einen Schritt vom Tisch zurück und setzte sein fieses, dämonisches Lächeln auf.

„Was dann, Granger?", fragte er kühl.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, als sie ihn so sah, aber es machte ihm offensichtlich Spaß, sie so zu behandeln.

„Eine Erklärung jagt die Nächste", begann er langsam mit seinem Vortrag. Seine Aussprache war gehässig, nicht ein Funken Menschlichkeit lag darin. „Ihr Schüler seid alle gleich. Hinter dem Rücken strotzt prahlerischer Mut, doch wenn es darauf ankommt, steckt nichts dahinter." Er machte eine Pause und starrte sie an.

Hermine war völlig aufgelöst. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Es musste einen Weg geben, zu ihm durchzudringen. Sie war sich sicher, dass nicht einmal er ein Herz aus Stein besaß.

„Denken Sie, es macht mir Spaß, meine Abende hier mit Ihnen zu verbringen? Ich bin es leid, ständig von Versagern umgeben zu sein."

Hermines Herz pochte vor Aufregung. „Professor, bitte!", rief sie aus. „Was kann ich tun, um Ihnen zu zeigen, dass es mir ernst ist? Ich möchte diese Chance nutzen. Ich möchte nicht versagen."

Er legte den Kopf schief und starrte sie weiterhin an, als würde er ihren Worten nicht glauben. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile antwortete er. „Beweisen Sie mir endlich, dass ich meine Zeit nicht umsonst mit Ihnen vergeudet habe."

Hermine schluckte. Was konnte sie noch tun? Sie hatte gelernt bis zum Umfallen, sich geplagt, bis ihre Ergebnisse herausragend waren. Doch immer wieder hatte er es geschafft, sie mit etwas Neuem, etwas Unbekanntem zu überraschen. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

„Wie?", fragte sie zaghaft. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ist das Ihre Antwort?", kam es abschätzig aus seinem Mund zurück. Die Enttäuschung lag zu deutlich in seinen Worten.

„Nein!", brach es aus ihr heraus. Ihre Stimme war höher, als sie es gewöhnlich in Gegenwart eines Lehrers war. „Ich weiß nicht weiter! Ich habe gelernt, Ihre Tests gemacht und wieder gelernt. Meine Zaubertränke waren allesamt fehlerfrei und trotzdem haben Sie mich ständig daran erinnert, dass ich niemals an Sie heran reichen werde. Ist es das, was Sie wollen? Mich demütigen? Es ist Ihnen gelungen, Professor." Sie hielt inne und hoffte, er würde sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Snape aber antwortete nicht und Hermine holte tief Luft, ehe sie fort fuhr. „Was muss ich denn noch tun? Wie kann ich meine Leistungen steigern und Ihnen zeigen, dass Ihre Mühe nicht umsonst war?"

„Beweisen Sie mir, dass Sie es wert sind, Granger", sagte er schlicht. „In der Welt dort draußen wird es keine Gnade geben, also erwarten Sie kein Mitleid von mir. Sie wollen etwas erreichen? Dann hören Sie auf, sich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen. Disziplinieren Sie sich. Seien Sie härter mit sich selbst. Andernfalls sehe ich mich gezwungen, eine weitere Zusammenarbeit mit Ihnen zu verweigern."

Hermine war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen und wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte es schaffen. Sie wollte es so sehr. Und das nicht nur, weil sie ihm näher kommen wollte. Sie wusste, dass es eine einzigartige Gelegenheit war, von jemandem wie ihm zu lernen. Im Grunde ihres Herzens hatte sie sich immer gewünscht, ein Meister der Zaubertränke zu werden. Zumindest, bevor der Krieg sie eingeholt hatte.

Sie war den Tränen nahe. Wenn sie versagen würde, hätte sie zwei Chancen auf einmal verspielt: Die, sein Leben zu retten, aber auch die, ihre eigenen Träume zu verwirklichen.

Betreten zog sie die Nase hoch. Als sie daraufhin den enttäuschten Blick auf seinem Gesicht sah, bekam sie Zweifel, ob sie seiner überhaupt würdig war.

Snape stieß ein Schnauben aus, als sie nicht antwortete und drehte sich von ihr weg, sodass sie sein Gesicht nicht länger sehen konnte. Dann verschränkte er die Arme ineinander und schwieg vor sich hin.

Hermine beobachtete ihn. Was hatte sie getan, dass er so aufgebracht war? Sekunden vergingen und keiner sagte auch nur ein weiteres Wort. Als sie sich daraufhin von ihrem Platz erhob, um ihre Sachen zu packen, kam ihr in den Sinn, dass es vielleicht andere Ursachen für seine Unzufriedenheit geben musste, als ihre Leistungen. Nicht einmal Snape konnte jemanden einfach so grundlos rügen. All seine Handlungen schienen einen Sinn zu ergeben, seine Arbeitsabläufe waren stets perfekt und nichts blieb dem Zufall überlassen.

Verunsichert trat sie zu ihm, bis sie hinter ihm zum Stehen kam und räusperte sich. „Professor?"

Sekunden vergingen, nichts geschah. Keine Antwort, keine Reaktion, nichts.

Sie wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Ihre Gedanken aber überschlugen sich. Was war nur mit ihr geschehen, dass sie so eine dumme Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ihre eigene Welt zurück zu lassen, um hier her zu kommen?

„Sie erinnern mich an jemanden", hörte sie plötzlich seine Stimme sagen. Es klang so, als wäre sie von ganz weit her gekommen.

Hermine wagte es kaum, zu atmen. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Was sollte das bedeuten? Hatte er überhaupt beabsichtigt, das in ihrer Gegenwart zu erwähnen? Sie biss sich auf die Zunge.

Dieser Moment war zu bedeutend, um ihn zu ruinieren. Vielleicht war es der Moment, auf den sie in all den Wochen harter Arbeit so sehr gewartet hatte. Es war ein Hinweis, ein schwaches Signal von ihm, das nichts mit ihrer Zusammenarbeit zu tun zu haben schien.

So ruhig sie konnte, blieb sie hinter ihm stehen und genoss im Stillen den Anblick seiner beeindruckenden Statur. Sie atmete ein, sie atmete aus und wieder ein und versuchte dabei, seinen Duft zu erhaschen. Noch immer war sie überwältigt von seiner Präsenz und der Macht, die er ausstrahlte.

Ein kühler Luftzug ließ sie frösteln und sie schlang ihre Arme um den Körper, um sich die Hände zu wärmen. Wieder vergingen Sekunden, dann Minuten. Sie stand da und sah ihn einfach nur an, wie er in seine eigene Welt versank, tiefer und tiefer.

„Es ist so lange her ...", murmelte er abwesend.

Hermine spitzte die Ohren und hielt die Luft an. Ein kalter Schauder durchzog sie, als sie erahnte, dass er sich in seiner Vergangenheit befand.

Je länger sie ihn ansah, umso mehr verspürte sie den Drang, zu ihm zu gehen, doch sie hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. Sie wusste, dass er außer sich sein würde, wenn sie ihm zu nahe kommen würde. Lehrer hin oder her, er war niemals jemand gewesen, dem man nahe kommen sollte, schon alleine seine Kleidung verriet das, ganz zu schweigen von seiner dämonischen Art.

Sie hörte ein Seufzen und seine Stimme sprach erneut. „Sie hatte wunderschönes Haar." Wieder verfiel er in Schweigen.

„Professor", versuchte Hermine es erneut, doch es war, als würde er sie dort, wo er gerade war, nicht hören.

Noch einige Minuten stand sie hinter seiner schwarzen Gestalt und genoss es, einfach nur in seiner Gegenwart zu sein. Dann entschied sie sich, ihm seine Privatsphäre zu lassen und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Granger", hallte seine tiefe Stimme durch den Raum. „Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht."

Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht. Sie war nicht sicher, ob er ihre Anwesenheit die ganze Zeit über gespürt hatte.

„Werde ich nicht, Professor", gab sie schnell zurück. Dann schnappte sie sich ihre Tasche und ließ ihn alleine zurück.

xxx

Am nächsten Tag wachte sie völlig fertig auf. Sie blickte auf die Uhr und sah entsetzt, dass es beinahe zu spät fürs Frühstück war. Sie hatte verschlafen!

In Windeseile band sie sich die Haare hoch, schlüpfte in ihre Pantoffeln und zog sich den Morgenmantel über. Sie musste etwas essen, ganz gleich, wie sie aussah. Seitdem sie mit ihren beiden besten Freunden auf der Flucht gewesen und gemeinsam in einem Zelt gelebt hatte, war es ihr egal, was andere von ihrer Erscheinung dachten.

Im Laufschritt eilte sie in die große Halle und setzte sich neben Ron und Harry an den Tisch. Die beiden beäugten sie eine Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen. Erst nachdem Hermine ihren Heißhunger gestillt hatte, stupste Ron sie mit dem Ellenbogen an.

„Ich glaube, da ist jemand gar nicht angetan von deinem Outfit", flüsterte er leise. Doch für eine Warnung war es eindeutig zu spät.

„Was für ein beeindruckender Auftritt", bemerkte eine Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken.

Hermine schluckte den Bissen in ihrem Mund hinunter und drehte sich vorsichtig um. Natürlich! Snape.

„Sie halten es vielleicht nicht für nötig, angezogen zum Frühstück zu erscheinen, Miss Granger", zischte er, seine Lippen waren schmal vor Ärger. „Ich muss Sie jedoch dringend darauf aufmerksam machen, dass die Kleidung, die Sie tragen, unangebracht ist. Sie entspricht nicht der Schulordnung."

Hermine nickte kleinlaut. „Ja, Professor. Es ist nur, ich war so übermüdet … und ich musste dringend etwas essen."

Sie erkannte sofort an seinem kühlen Blick, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit ihm weiter darüber zu diskutieren. Enttäuscht sackte sie auf ihrem Platz zusammen.

„Wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird, ordentlich zum Essen zu erscheinen, sollten Sie überlegen, das Intensivprogramm aufzugeben." Er klang selbstsicher, wie er so vor ihr stand und sie mit seinem Blick durchbohrte.

„Nein, Professor", sagte sie resigniert. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass das nicht wieder vorkommt."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher", antwortete er langsam, während er sie abfällig musterte. Dann warf er schwungvoll seinen Umhang zurück und schwebte davon.

„Der Tag fängt ja gut an", maulte Ron. „Dieser alte Sack!"

Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht. Es war ihre Schuld gewesen, nicht Snapes. So viel musste sie sich eingestehen. Nach allem, was sie von Harry aus den Erinnerungen des Professors erfahren hatte, musste sie einfach versuchen, ihn zu verstehen. Selbst Ron wäre anderer Meinung, wenn er das wüsste, was sie über Snape in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Doch er wusste es nicht. Sie selbst hatte es nicht gewusst, bis er gestorben war.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Sie hätte dafür sorgen müssen, rechtzeitig aus dem Bett zu kommen, ganz gleich, wie lange sie in der Nacht mit ihm zusammen an ihren Leistungen gearbeitet hatte und so nahm sie sich fest vor, etwas wie das nie wieder geschehen zu lassen.


	4. Chapter 4

Öffne dein Herz

Kapitel 4

Während Harry von Professor Dumbledore darauf vorbereitet wurde, seinen Platz im Kampf gegen Voldemort einzunehmen, arbeitete Hermine weiter wie versessen daran, Snapes Anforderungen gerecht zu werden. Er trieb sie immer noch gnadenlos an, so als würde er jeden Moment darauf warten, dass sie aufgab. Nur hier und dort gab es kurze Momente, in denen er ein knappes Wohlwollen über ihre Leistungen äußerte, doch sie waren so rar, dass sie kaum hervor stachen. Er ließ Hermine nie das Gefühl haben, dass sie außergewöhnlich war, obwohl er sehr wohl wusste, dass sie eine besondere Gabe besaß.

Es war wieder einmal spät am Abend, als sie gemeinsam in seinem Klassenzimmer saßen, jeder an seinem Platz, in seine Aufgaben vertieft. Hermines Handgelenk schmerzte vom Schreiben und sie nahm es vorsichtig zwischen die Finger der anderen Hand, um es zu entspannen. Vorsichtig beobachtete sie Snape dabei, wie er über seinen Büchern saß. Wie fast immer hatte er mehrere davon auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Sie liebte es, ihm zuzusehen und hatte sich sehr an seine Gegenwart gewöhnt. Außerdem war ihr aufgefallen, dass sich seine Art, sie zurechtzuweisen, verändert hatte. Fast sah es so aus, als hätte er etwas mehr Respekt vor ihren Leistungen bekommen, als noch zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit. Allein der Gedanke daran machte sie glücklich und so fuhr sie fort, fasziniert auf sein blasses Gesicht zu sehen, das wie immer von langen schwarzen Haarsträhnen umrahmt war, während er mit der Nase tief über seine Bücher gebeugt saß. Langsam ließ sie den Blick auf seine Hände gleiten. Sie mochte seine Hände. Sie hatte ihn dabei beobachtet, wie er sie ineinander faltete und mit ihnen seinen Frack glatt strich, nachdem er vom Stuhl aufgestanden war. Auch die Art, wie er seinen Zauberstab hielt, war anders.

Schaudernd stellte sie fest, dass es etwas Sinnliches an sich hatte, ihn so zu beobachten. Mehr und mehr wünschte sie sich, seine Hände berühren zu können und ihre Wärme auf ihrer Haut zu spüren. Doch plötzlich wurde sie unsanft aus ihren Träumen gerissen.

„Miss Granger", drang seine Stimme wie von weit her in ihr Bewusstsein.

Sie blickte in sein Gesicht und sah die stechenden schwarzen Augen, die sie unbarmherzig fixiert hatten. Vollkommen überrumpelt lief sie dunkelrot an.

Snape seufzte und fuhr fort. „Miss Granger. Was denken Sie, was Sie hier machen?"

Es war ihr unangenehm, dass er sie auf frischer Tat dabei ertappt hatte, wie sie ihn anstarrte. „Entschuldigung, Professor", antwortete sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

„Es ist nicht in unser beider Sinn, wenn Sie so unkonzentriert sind", sagte er eindringlich und gab sich dabei deutlich Mühe, ruhig zu bleiben.

„Ich weiß", gestand sie verlegen. Es bedrückte sie, dass sie es erneut geschafft hatte, ihn zu enttäuschen. Sein Blick verriet es nur zu deutlich und sofort überkamen Hermine Schuldgefühle, denn sie war noch lange nicht so tief zu ihm vorgedrungen, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte er unerwartet.

Sie erstarrte und blinzelte ihn an. „Was?"

„Sie wissen genau was ich meine", zischte er leise. Langsam aber sicher verlor er die Beherrschung mit ihr. „Das hier ist kein Spiel, Miss Granger. Ich kann es mir nicht erlauben, dass Sie meine Zeit vergeuden, indem Sie hier sitzen und mich anstarren."

Hermine wusste nicht weiter. Es bedrückte sie, dass er es einfach nicht schaffte, endgültig über seinen Schatten zu springen und freundlich zu ihr zu sein. Auch dann, wenn es ihr Fehler gewesen war, konnte sie nicht begreifen, warum er ihr immer wieder das Gefühl geben musste, klein und unbedeutend im Gegensatz zu ihm zu sein.

„Warum sind Sie nur so … so verbittert, Professor?", presste sie säuerlich hervor. Dann, als ihr dämmerte, was sie gesagt hatte, schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund und erwartete ein Donnerwetter für ihre Unverschämtheit.

Snape hob seine Braue und warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Und warum sind Sie nur so furchtbar ungelehrig, Miss Granger?", fragte er zurück. Er klang ruhig, fast schon gelassen, als hätte er damit gerechnet, dass so etwas passieren könnte.

„Verzeihung. Ich wollte das nicht", sagte sie beschämt.

Er verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte gemächlich den Kopf. „Warum lügen Sie mich an? Denken Sie wirklich, ich erkenne nicht die Wahrheit, die in Ihren Worten liegt? Sie haben mich angestarrt. Die Frage, die sich mir auftut, ist nur, warum Sie das getan haben." Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und trat lautlos an sie heran.

Hermines Herz klopfte wild. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich habe getan, was ich konnte und bin erschöpft", gestand sie. „Ich habe bis zum Umfallen gelernt und kaum ein Auge zugetan, Professor. Vermutlich bin ich einfach nur übermüdet." Wenn er sich nicht öffnen wollte, so musste sie es tun. Die Last auf ihren Schultern war erdrückend.

„Ist das alles?"

Sie stutzte. Was sollte sie ihm antworten? Es gab so viel, das sie bewegte. Und so viel, das sie geheim halten musste. Fieberhaft überlegte sie, doch noch ehe sie ihm eine Erklärung abliefern konnte, fuhr er fort.

„Sind Sie wirklich so schwach? Oder tun Sie nur so? Ich habe viel in Sie investiert, Granger." Seine Augen sahen überraschender Weise anders aus. Nicht mehr so feurig, sondern sanft.

Vielleicht war es dieser Blick, der sie dazu veranlasste, aufs Ganze zu gehen, vielleicht aber auch die Verzweiflung, die mit jedem Tag in ihr wuchs, die Verzweiflung darüber, dass sie scheitern könnte.

Hermine sprang vom Stuhl auf und stürzte auf ihn zu. Tränen waren in ihren Augen. Sie griff mit den Händen nach seinen Ärmeln, die schlagartig angespannt an beiden Seiten seines Körpers lagen.

„Ich habe Sie sterben sehen", sagte sie schaudernd. Sie konnte sich nicht länger zurück halten. Sie musste ihm ihre Gefühle offenbaren. „Ich war da, als es geschehen ist. Es gab kein Zurück mehr und nie wieder werde ich das vergessen können. Doch es darf nicht geschehen, Professor! Es darf nicht geschehen ..."

Snape stand regungslos da und starrte zwischen seinen ungepflegten Strähnen hindurch auf sie hinunter. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich angestrengt und ein unheilvolles Schweigen breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

Hermine schluckte mit trockenem Mund. Die Zeit verging und sie klammerte immer noch krampfhaft an ihm, unfähig, sich zu bewegen.

Erst nach einer schieren Ewigkeit fand er seine Sprache wieder. „Ich könnte Sie dafür hinauswerfen, Granger."

Seine Stimme klang zittrig und sein Ausdruck sah unsagbar wütend aus, doch er wagte es nicht, sie zu berühren. Für Hermine war unverkennbar, dass er nicht von dieser innigen, verzweifelten Begegnung angetan war.

„Haben Sie mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Als er immer noch nicht auf die Bedeutung ihrer Worte reagierte, griff sie noch fester nach den Ärmeln seines schwarzen Fracks. Die endlose Reihe der Knöpfe presste sich in die weiche Haut an der Innenseite ihrer Unterarme. Was sollte sie tun? Sie war nicht so weit gegangen, sich in die Vergangenheit zurück zu begeben, um alles noch schlimmer zu machen.

„Bitte, Sir, Sie müssen mir vertrauen …"

Noch ehe sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte, wurde sie jäh unterbrochen. „Vergessen Sie nicht, wer Sie sind, Miss Granger." Sein Brustkorb bebte. Er war irritiert. Zum einen über diese seltsame Nachricht aus ihrem Munde, zum anderen über die Unverschämtheit, die sie besaß, ihm so nahe zu kommen.

Hermine stolperte enttäuscht einen Schritt zurück und ließ die Arme sinken.

Erst jetzt, nachdem wieder genug Freiraum zwischen ihnen entstanden war, schaffte er es, seine Atmung nach und nach unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Ungläubig starrte Hermine ihn an. Sie wusste nicht weiter. Wie war es möglich, dass ihn diese Begebenheiten mit ihr immer so sehr aufbrachten? Und warum konnte es ihr nicht gelingen, die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu schließen?

In ihrem Kopf hatte sich Angst breit gemacht. All die Dinge, die sie durchgemacht hatte, hatte sie für ihn getan, aber ausgerechnet jetzt, wo sie sich endlich ihre Gefühle eingestehen konnte, sah sie kein Vorankommen. Sie kam sich unendlich hilflos vor, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie scheitern könnte.

„Ich muss Sie auffordern zu gehen", forderte er mit bebender Stimme. „Sofort!"

Hermine weinte. Ihre Tränen fanden keinen Halt mehr in ihrer geschundenen Seele. Ohne sich umzudrehen, verließ sie sein Klassenzimmer, während er zurückblieb und ihr nach starrte, unfähig etwas zu tun.


	5. Chapter 5

Öffne dein Herz

Kapitel 5

Snape ging unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab. Seine Brauen waren tief zusammen gezogen und entblößten eine dunkle Falte in ihrer Mitte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, sogar seine Hände zitterten, was ein unverkennbares Zeichen dafür war, dass er innerlich aufgelöst war.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, was heute in seinem Klassenzimmer geschehen war. Wieso hatte er nur zugelassen, dass dieses Mädchen so nahe an ihn herangetreten war? Sie war aufgelöst gewesen, hatte seltsame Dinge gesagt und es sogar gewagt, ihn anzufassen - ihn, ihren Lehrer.

Niemals hätte er es gewagt, eine Schülerin auf derart intime Weise zu berühren, wie sie es bei ihm getan hatte. Aber Hermine Granger war schon immer anders gewesen, als andere Mädchen: aufsässig und neugierig. Diesmal jedoch hatte sie ihre Grenzen eindeutig überschritten und das war etwas, was er nun gar nicht tolerieren konnte.

Seine Hände gehorchten ihm kaum, als er sie vor die Augen hob und die Stellen an den Ärmeln begutachtete, die sie an sich gerissen hatte. Er fühlte sich auf eigenartige Weise beschmutzt. Sein ganzes Leben hatte er in Einsamkeit verbracht, jeglichen körperlichen Kontakt von sich gewiesen und sich wie ein Priester vor allen Frauen verschlossen. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Er war verletzt worden und wollte vermeiden, dass es ihm erneut passierte. Niemand sollte dazu je wieder in der Lage sein, das hatte er sich geschworen. Keine Frau auf dieser Welt war es wert, erst recht nicht eine, die noch ein halbes Kind war. Was also hatte es mit ihr auf sich, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, an sie zu denken?

Es hatte ihn berührt, wie sie um seine Aufmerksamkeit gekämpft hatte. Er war fasziniert von der Art, wie sie es immer wieder schaffte, seine schweren Aufgaben zu lösen. Keine andere Schülerin hatte jemals den Verstand besessen, den sie hatte. Sie war Lily ähnlich und das verstörte ihn.

Er verdrängte den Gedanken sofort wieder, denn er durfte nicht zulassen, dass sie sich so tief in sein Inneres einschlich. Was er mit Lily gehabt hatte, war zu persönlich, um es auf diese Weise zu vergleichen. Der Schmerz saß zu tief. Es konnte nicht wahr sein, dass ausgerechnet dieses Mädchen Eigenschaften besaß, die er so sehr mochte, Eigenschaften die er einst geliebt hatte.

Es war so lange her...

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte einfach nur, weiter zu atmen. Eine ganze Weile tat er nichts anderes, bis er sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte. Die Anspannung auf seinem Gesicht löste sich und selbst seine Hände kamen zur Ruhe.

„Severus", hörte er ein Flüstern. Seine Augenlider zuckten.

Sie war wieder da. Ihre Stimme, die er schon so lange nicht mehr gehört hatte: Lily. Er konnte ihr junges Gesicht vor sich sehen, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie war gerade mal ein Teenager, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er jemals nicht in ihrem Bann stand. Sie war so wunderschön und so gütig zu ihm gewesen, wie niemand je zuvor. Zumindest, bis sie sich von ihm abgewendet hatte.

Snape holte tief Luft, um ihren Duft in sich einzusaugen, blumig und mild. Es war nur eine Erinnerung. Doch was sonst konnte er tun, um ihr nahe zu sein?

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht, dann drehte sie sich um und lief davon. Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus, aber es war zu spät. Sie war schon wieder verschwunden.

xxx

Dumbledore hatte die Hand auf seinem Tisch liegen, die schwarze, verfluchte Hand.

Snape saß ihm gegenüber und verzog verärgert die Mundwinkel. Sein langes, ungepflegtes Haar war durcheinander gewirbelt, er sah erschöpft aus.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen, Albus", knurrte er schlecht gelaunt.

Der Schulleiter sah ihn milde an. „Darf ein alter Mann keinen Fehler machen?"

„Dieser Fehler wird uns noch das Genick brechen", murmelte Snape zurück.

Dumbledore seufzte. Er wusste, dass es wahr war. Doch er konnte der Versuchung, sich den Ring an den Finger zu stecken, nicht widerstehen.

„Severus, ich möchte, dass du mir einen Dienst erweist", sagte er plötzlich.

Snape rümpfte die Nase, erhob sich und trat vom Tisch zurück. Er ahnte schon seit einiger Zeit, dass Dumbledore etwas im Schilde führte und das, was er dabei empfand, war kein gutes Gefühl, wie gewöhnlich.

„Was ist es diesmal?", erkundigte er sich schnippisch.

„Möchtest du nicht wenigstens einmal Platz nehmen, wenn ich mit dir rede, Severus?"

Snape schluckte. So schlimm war es also. „Ich habe keine Zeit, um mir den Hintern platt zu sitzen. Wir brauchen einen Plan, Schulleiter. Der Fluch und seine Auswirkungen sind stärker geworden. Ich fürchte, ich kann ihn nicht aufhalten."

Der alte Mann nickte. „Ich hatte es vermutet."

„Und was für eine Lösung haben Sie diesmal?", stieß Snape verärgert aus.

„Ich werde es dir verraten, wenn es soweit ist. Bis dahin musst du einen kühlen Kopf bewahren."

„Welch Überraschung", bemerkte Snape mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Es war immer dasselbe mit Dumbledore. Nie hielt er es für nötig, seine Informationen an ihn weiterzugeben, obwohl er wusste, dass er auf die Hilfe seines engsten Vertrauten angewiesen war.

Erst im letzten Moment, wenn er keine andere Wahl mehr hatte, kam er mit der Wahrheit heraus.

„Unsere Chancen schwinden", bemerkte er trocken. „Wir werden alle in diesem Krieg sterben, der uns bevorsteht."

Dumbledore hob die Brauen. „Fürchtest du dich etwa davor?"

Snape sah verletzt aus, dass er so von ihm dachte. „Niemals." Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Ich bin nur neugierig, wie es sich anfühlt. Miss Granger hat neulich ..." Er hielt inne, als er Dumbledors interessierten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Miss Granger?", fragte der Schulleiter. „Was ist mit ihr?"

Snape räusperte sich. „Es war etwas - etwas das sie mir erzählt hat."

Er dachte einen Moment über die seltsamen Worte nach, die aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren und zum ersten Mal überhaupt begriff er den Sinn dahinter. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod. Schon oft hatte er sich gewünscht, zu sterben.

„Sie meinte, sie hätte mich sterben sehen", sagte Snape wie beiläufig. Dann blickte er aufmerksam zu Dumbledore, um seine Reaktion zu erfahren, ohne ihm Einzelheiten von der Begegnung mit dem Mädchen zu nennen.

„Höchst eigenartig", bemerkte der alte Mann. „Das ist in der Tat höchst eigenartig."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. Es war nicht die Antwort, die er sich erhofft hatte. Er war es zwar gewohnt, von seinem Schulleiter im Ungewissen gelassen zu werden, bis er keinen Ausweg mehr sah, als ihn in alles einzuweihen, was er wissen musste. Doch immer wieder enttäuschte ihn die Tatsache, dass der Alte so wenig Vertrauen in ihn zeigte, aufs Neue.

„Hast du weitere Neuigkeiten für mich?", fragte Dumbledore knapp.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut. Du kannst gehen."

Er nickte und wendete sich zum Gehen. Wie es aussah, würde er einmal mehr alleine mit allem fertig werden müssen.

xxx

Schwungvoll stürmte Professor Snape in sein Klassenzimmer und sofort herrschte Ruhe in dem Raum, der zuvor noch von den Stimmen der Schüler erfüllt gewesen war. Er hatte den Kopf voll von der Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore und wollte keine Zeit verlieren.

Sofort begann er mit dem Unterricht, ohne die Klasse auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Erst nachdem er die Zutaten für die herzustellenden Zaubertränke verteilt hatte und die ersten Kessel angeheizt wurden, erlaubte er sich, durch die Reihen zu lugen.

An seinem Erzfeind Harry Potter blieb sein Blick kurz hängen, doch der schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. Neben ihm saß, wie immer, Ronald Weasley, nicht gerade einer der geistigen Hoffnungsträger der rothaarigen Familie.

Snape grinste verschlagen vor sich hin und schlenderte weiter.

Als er dann aber den leeren Stuhl vor sich bemerkte, der sonst immer so pünktlich besetzt war, wurde er skeptisch. Seine Brauen zogen sich angespannt zusammen.

„Wo ist Miss Granger?", donnerte er mit düsterer Stimme, ohne den Blick von dem verlassenen Platz vor sich zu nehmen.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung."

Snape rollte mit den Augen. „Keine Ahnung, Sir", wiederholte er.

Ron nickte nervös.

„Sie sind ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Weasley", fuhr Snape fort.

„Ja, Sir."

Endlich ließ er von ihm ab. Es war sehr eigenartig, dass ausgerechnet seine beste und eifrigste Schülerin Hermine Granger zu spät zum Unterricht erscheinen sollte. Schnell beauftragte er einen anderen Schüler, eine Vertretung aus dem Lehrerzimmer zu holen, damit er herausfinden konnte, warum sie nicht anwesend war.

Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde er ungeduldiger. Wenn die anderen Lehrer dahinter kämen, dass er ihr Fehlen erst bemerkt hatte, nachdem er mit dem Unterricht begonnen hatte, würde er eine Erklärung abliefern müssen. Es war keine Frage, dass er das vermeiden wollte.

Endlich traf Professor Slughorn ein und Snape machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl dabei, weil er befürchtete, dass sie aufgrund der Auseinandersetzung mit ihm nicht zum Unterricht erschienen war und da er weder mit McGonagall, noch mit Dumbledore aneinander geraten wollte, blieb ihm wohl oder übel nichts anderes übrig, als persönlich nach ihr zu suchen.

Glücklicherweise kannte er jeden Winkel von Hogwarts auswendig, da er in seiner Jugend selbst genug Zeit damit verbracht hatte, anderen aus dem Weg zu gehen und so dürfte es ihm nicht allzu schwer fallen, sie zu finden. Wenn sie wirklich seinetwegen nicht zum Unterricht gekommen war, hatte er schon eine Vermutung, wo er sie finden könnte.

Mit großen Schritten schlug er den Weg zum Astronomieturm ein. Er verstand nicht, was so besonders an dem Ort sein sollte, konnte aber aus Erfahrung sagen, dass viele Schüler dort nach Antworten auf ihre Fragen suchten, die in seinen Augen eher unbedeutend waren.

Während er mit aufgebauschtem Umhang durch die Gänge eilte, überlegte er, was er ihr sagen sollte. Ihr Verhalten war auffällig gewesen, sogar für jemanden, der sich im Unterricht ständig hervortun musste. Wie kam sie nur auf die Idee, ihm solche Sachen zu sagen?

Snape rannte die Treppen hinauf wie ein Wahnsinniger. Er musste herausfinden, was mit ihr los war.

Mit jedem Schritt steigerte sich seine Wut nur noch mehr. Erst als er auf der Plattform des Turms angekommen war und die Umrisse ihres Körpers erkennen konnte, wurde er langsamer. Er konnte ihr Schluchzen schon aus der Ferne hören und sah, wie sie gedankenverloren in die Weite der Landschaft hinaus blickte.

Ein erleichtertes Schnauben entfuhr ihm, dann trat er hinter sie. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, zu erkennen, dass sie mit den Nerven am Ende war. Ihre äußerliche Erscheinung zeigte deutliche Spuren der Vernachlässigung, so wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte: Zerzaustes Haar, ein altes Sweatshirt und eine Jeans mit löchrigen Knien. Und das, obwohl es ein kalter Morgen war und der Wind hier oben kräftig blies.

Snape holte Luft und bemühte sich, den eisigen Ton in seiner Stimme im Zaum zu halten, als er sie ansprach. „Ein neues Outfit, Miss Granger?"

Es war ungewöhnlich für ihn, in solch einer Situation nicht aus der Haut zu fahren. Er hatte es satt, ständig nach pubertierenden Schülern zu suchen, die ihre Hormone nicht im Griff hatten. Dennoch konnte er nicht anders, als er an die seltsamen Worte dachte, die sie ihm anvertraut hatte - ihm alleine, wie es schien.

Ohne groß auf ihn zu reagieren, starrte sie weiter vor sich hin und schüttelte den Kopf, sodass sich ihre Lockenmähne sich im Wind bauschte.

„Miss Granger", begann er erneut. „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass es unangebracht ist, dem Unterricht unentschuldigt fern zu bleiben."

Er wartete auf eine Antwort und wusste selbst nicht, wie lange er noch die Geduld aufbringen konnte, die es ihm erlaubte, mit ihrer Sturheit zurechtzukommen.

Hermine wischte sich mit der Hand die Tränen von den Wangen. Dann erst drehte sie sich um und starrte ihm in die Augen. „Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Er presste die Lippen eng aufeinander und schluckte den Ärger hinunter, der ihm auf der Zunge lag.

„Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, Miss Granger, also sagen Sie schon: Warum sind Sie nicht zum Unterricht erschienen?"

Der Wind blies und sie fing zu zittern an.

Snape verzog die Mundwinkel. Er hatte eindeutig nicht den Nerv für ein derartiges Verhalten. Dennoch musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie eigenartig verloren aussah, wie sie so vor ihm stand.

Hermine steckte ihre Hände in die Taschen ihres Sweatshirts und drückte die Arme gegen den Körper. Ihr Gesicht wirkte verändert und es waren nicht nur die Tränen, die auf ihr lagen, sondern etwas in ihrem Ausdruck, der sie unheimlich traurig aussehen ließ.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen", antwortete sie endlich.

Er nickte. Genau genommen hatte er nichts anderes von ihr erwartet.

„Warum nicht?", fragte er mit tiefer Stimme.

In diesem Moment kam ein neuer Windhauch auf und ließ Hermine erzittern. Ihr ganzer Körper war in Wallung. Snape verdrehte die Augen und zog kurz entschlossen seinen Umhang aus. Dann reichte er ihn ihr auffordernd.

Hermine starrte ihn verdutzt an.

„Nehmen Sie schon!"

Sie streckte die Hand aus und griff nach dem ungewöhnlichen Kleidungsstück. Mit zittrigen Fingern legte sie sich den Umhang um die Schultern und wickelte sich darin ein.

„Besser?", fragte Snape. Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie ausgekühlt sie war.

Sie nickte knapp und starrte auf seine blank polierten Schuhe. Nachdenklich klemmte sie die Lippe zwischen die Zähne, ohne seine Füße aus den Augen zu lassen.

Snape wollte sie ignorieren und stattdessen ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück erlangen. Lautstark räusperte er sich. „Warum, Miss Granger?"

Langsam sah sie zu ihm auf und verlor sich in seinen schwarzen Augen, die sich bis tief in ihr Inneres zu bohren schienen. „Sie würden mir ja doch nicht glauben", gab sie entmutigt zurück.

„Vermutlich", gestand er sich ein und wendete daraufhin den Blick ab.

Er wusste nicht, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Erst recht wusste er nicht, wie sie zusammen in diese Situation geraten konnten. Es war nicht seine Art, sich so intensiv um seine Schüler zu bemühen und verschaffte ihm ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit. Nur langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er in jedem anderen Fall schon längst mit voller Härte durchgegriffen hätte, bei ihr jedoch hielt ihn etwas zurück, das er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte und ohne es zu wollen, musste er sich die Frage stellen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihm so nahe zu kommen und sein Handeln derart zu beeinflussen.

Wie konnte sie es erreichen, mit ihren Aussagen, die sie neulich gemacht hatte, seine Schutzschilder zu durchdringen, was noch niemandem außer Dumbledore gelungen war? Was war so anders an ihr, als an allen anderen Schülern? War es ihre Fähigkeit, sich Wissen anzueignen, die ihn dazu brachte, vor ihr nachzugeben? Es war die einzig logische Erklärung, die er finden konnte.

„Sie könnten es dennoch versuchen", sagte er schließlich.

Hermine seufzte. „Warum können Sie mir nicht einfach vertrauen?" Es war eher eine Tatsache, als eine Frage, dass er ein misstrauischer Mensch war.

Sein Mundwinkel rutschte leicht nach oben. „Ich bin ein Lehrer." Er sah sie an, als würde er etwas in ihren Augen suchen.

„Ich weiß, Professor, ich weiß ..." Sie atmete die frische Luft tief in sich ein und genoss es, den charakteristischen, herben Duft seines Umhangs in sich aufzusaugen, der sich unweigerlich darunter mischte.

Snape stand noch immer in seiner beeindruckenden Gestalt vor ihr und beobachtete aufmerksam jede ihrer noch so kleinen Bewegungen.

Für einige Minuten sagte keiner von beiden ein Wort. Sie standen auf dem Turm und blickten sich gegenseitig an. Jeder wollte etwas über den anderen herausfinden, doch keiner von beiden traute sich, etwas zu sagen.

„Was werden Sie den anderen erzählen, wo ich war?", fragte sie, nachdem geraume Zeit verstrichen war.

Snape hob seine Braue an. „Was soll ich _den anderen_ denn sagen, Miss Granger?"

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie voller Intensität an, sodass sie sofort wieder fröstelte. Hermine war es gewohnt, von Snape überrascht zu werden. In diesem Moment jedoch diente seine Frage nur dazu, Zeit zu gewinnen, denn in Wahrheit wusste er es selbst nicht. In jedem anderen Fall hätte er schon längst gehandelt. Als er jedoch vor ihr stand, wusste er zum ersten Mal überhaupt nicht weiter. Er konnte nicht verstehen, was hier geschah. Gefühle waren ihm fremd, er hatte sie stets als Schwäche abgetan und verdrängt.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihnen wird schon was einfallen."

Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus. „Warum tun Sie das, Granger?"

Sie fuhr auf. „Was? Was tue ich denn?" Endlich schienen sich die Lebensgeister in ihrem Inneren zu regen.

„Als wüssten Sie es nicht längst", bemerkte er schwermütig.

Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich gemildert und ließ Hermine Hoffnung schöpfen. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um nach einer Antwort zu suchen. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein, womit sie ihr Verhalten hätte rechtfertigen können. Es war zu gefährlich, ihm etwas über ihre Zeitreise zu sagen.

Nachdem sie nach einer Weile immer noch nichts von sich gegeben hatte, fuhr er fort. „Sie schaffen es immer wieder, meine Autorität zu untergraben. Das ist keine Kleinigkeit, Miss Granger. Ich bin Ihr Lehrer. Und was sie neulich getan haben, war mehr als inakzeptabel. Doch allem Anschein nach war es damit nicht genug. Sagen Sie mir, warum Sie das getan haben. Und sagen Sie mir, warum Sie nicht zum Unterricht erschienen sind."

Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht."

Snape hob die Hände und fuhr sich damit durch die Haare. „Und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Ich kann nicht weiterhin meine Augen vor Ihrem Verhalten verschließen, Granger. Sie sind auffällig und wenn das so weiter geht, muss ich Sie in die Obhut von Madam Pomfrey übergeben. Ich bin dazu verpflichtet, ganz gleich, was ich darüber denken mag oder nicht."

Hermine riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. „Nein! Bitte nicht!"

Er schnaubte. „Ist das Ihr Ernst? Wissen Sie, was Sie da von mir verlangen?"

Betreten schluckte sie und sah ihn so fest an, wie es ihr in ihrer Situation möglich war. Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie sich selbst da hinein gebracht hatte. Doch sie hatte es nicht ohne Grund getan, sie hatte all das Risiko auf sich genommen, um sein Leben zu retten, weil sie sich an ihn verloren hatte. Aber was sollte sie tun? Wie konnte sie ihm sagen, was sie für ihn empfand? Sie steckte zu tief in der Sache fest, um umzukehren. Und selbst dann, wenn sie es wirklich gewollt hätte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit nicht nur noch mehr Chaos auslösen würde. Sie spürte, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden, bei dem Gedanken an die Wahrheit. Sie hatte keine andere Wahl, sie musste durchhalten, ganz gleich, wie weh es tat, es ihm nicht sagen zu können.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Professor", wiederholte sie erneut. „Bitte glauben Sie mir einfach, dass es wahr ist."

Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen und Snape presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor seinem Körper. Sie konnte ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben, ganz gleich, was er auch versuchte.

„Wie soll ich Ihnen glauben? Wie soll ich Ihnen vertrauen, Granger? Nach allem, was Sie neulich gesagt haben, ist es fragwürdig, ob Sie bei Sinnen sind. Selbst in unserer Welt ist es nicht ohne Risiko, Vorhersagen solcher Art zu treffen."

Hermine wippte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. „Ich verstehe es selbst nicht", flüsterte sie traurig. „Es ist so viel passiert. Ich bin nicht mehr die, die ich früher war ..."

Er konnte sie kaum verstehen und legte den Kopf schief. Seine Arme lösten sich langsam von seinem Körper los und griffen nach ihren Schultern. „Nehmen Sie sich zusammen, Granger."

Hermine schluchzte. Sie kam sich unbeschreiblich einsam vor, denn seitdem sie ihre Zeitreise unternommen hatte, gab es niemanden, mit dem sie ihren Schmerz teilen konnte.

Erst in diesem Moment begriff sie, was sie angerichtet hatte: Es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Fröstelnd zog sie die Enden seines Umhangs enger um sich ... Wenn es doch nur einen Weg gäbe, ihm alles zu beichten, würde sie es tun, aber es war zu riskant und auch zu unglaubwürdig.

Noch immer spürte sie die Berührung seiner kräftigen Hände, die wie ihr einziger Halt auf ihren Schultern ruhten, bis sie sich plötzlich mit einem Satz nach vorne warf und die Arme um seinen Körper schlang.

Snape wurde augenblicklich von einem Schauder erfasst. Er war unfähig, etwas zu tun. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Hände verkrampften sich, bis sie schwer nach unten sackten und an seinen Seiten zu zittrigen Fäusten geballt verharrten.

Da war es wieder, dieses eigenartige Gefühl des Unwohlseins, das er schon einmal in ihrer Gegenwart verspürt hatte, doch diesmal war es nicht von langer Dauer. Im Gegenteil, es veränderte sich binnen Sekunden zu einem neuen Gefühl, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Hermine presste indes ihr Gesicht fest gegen seine Brust und wurde von seinem wunderbaren Duft umgeben. Sie wagte es nicht, ihn anzusehen, konnte ihn aber auch nicht wieder loslassen.

Snape spürte, wie durcheinander sie war und fühlte sich hilflos. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, denn normalerweise war Professor McGonagall in solchen Situationen zugegen, um die Schüler zu beruhigen. Wer wäre schon auf die Idee gekommen, jemanden wie ihn zu umarmen? Er war gefürchtet, er wurde gehasst und man ging ihm am besten aus dem Weg. Dieses Mädchen jedoch war offensichtlich so von Sinnen, dass sie vergessen hatte, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte. Langsam und zaghaft hob er die Hände und umfasste ihren Kopf damit. Warum er es tat, wusste er selbst nicht, doch als er sie auf etwas Abstand zu sich gebracht hatte, sah sie ihn endlich wieder an.

„Miss Granger", sagte er leise, doch sie reagierte nicht. Seine Stimme hatte an Kraft verloren, unsicher strichen seine Daumen über ihre Wangen.

Noch nie war er in so einer Lage gewesen, noch nie war er in Gegenwart einer Schülerin so hilflos gewesen. Und noch immer konnte er nichts dagegen tun.

Es sah eigenartig aus, wie sie sich in seinen schwarzen, riesengroßem Umhang gehüllt an seinem Körper festklammerte und Schutz suchte. Er wusste weder, was in ihr vorging, noch was sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich ausgerechnet ihn auszusuchen. Er konnte sich auch nicht erklären, warum er das überhaupt zuließ und trotzdem spürte er, dass sie ihm nicht gleichgültig war.

Langsam ließ er seine Hände über ihren Rücken hinab sinken und schlang sie vorsichtig und unsicher um ihren Körper. Spätestens jetzt fühlte er sich genauso verloren, wie sie es tat. Er schloss die Augen und hielt sie einfach nur fest.

Die Minuten vergingen und er ließ sie gewähren. Ihr Körper war jetzt wärmer, als würde sie von seiner Kraft und Stärke zehren.

„Was für ein dummes, kleines Mädchen Sie doch sind", flüsterte er leise.

Hermine schlug die Augen auf, als sie seine Stimme hörte, die so ungewöhnlich sanft für ihn klang. Endlich hatte sie sich ein wenig beruhigt, endlich fühlte sie sich geborgen. Sie atmete seinen Duft in sich ein und wünschte sich, dass dieser Moment für immer anhalten würde.

Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust, an die Stelle über seinem Herzen.

Snape schluckte schwer und Hermine konnte deutlich spüren, wie nervös er bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen war.

Vollkommen benommen lauschte sie seinem Atem, während ihre Finger über die Knöpfe strichen, die seine Brust zierten. Er wirkte unsicher. Fast so, als könne er keine Antwort auf seine verworrenen Fragen finden und würde dabei versuchen, das Gefühl zu begreifen, das bei ihrer Berührung in seinem Inneren aufstieg.

Nur allmählich wurde er wieder ruhiger, war aber immer noch verunsichert, was er tun sollte. In seinem Kopf wirbelten zahllose Gedanken durcheinander. Was geschah hier mit ihm? Was hatte sie vor? Warum ließ er das nur zu?

Plötzlich durchbrach ein Glockenschlag von der Schuluhr die Stille und veränderte alles.

Snape wurde unruhig, als ihm bewusst wurde, was geschehen war. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass sie mit ihm während des Unterrichts alleine auf dem Turm gewesen war. Zum Glück war Slughorn nicht von der skeptischen Sorte, er würde schon einen Weg finden, ihn zu beruhigen. Schlimmer war jedoch das Gewissen, dass er diese innige Umarmung erlaubt und sie nicht von sich gewiesen hatte.

„Miss Granger", sagte er mit belegter Stimme. „Wir müssen zurück."

Er löste sich langsam von ihr los, trat beiseite und ließ ihr den Vortritt, doch Hermine rührte sich nicht. Ungläubig raufte er sich die Haare, als sie, immer noch in seinen Umhang gehüllt, vor ihm stand und sich nicht bewegen wollte.

„Bitte." Ein stummes Flehen lag in seinen sonst so kalten Augen. „Je länger wir warten, umso mehr Aufmerksamkeit ziehen wir auf uns."

Hermine nickte. Ihr wurde allmählich bewusst, dass er recht hatte. „Es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte sie bedrückt, als sie in sein sorgenvolles Gesicht sah. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie meinetwegen in Schwierigkeiten geraten, Professor. Das war nie meine Absicht."

„Darüber sprechen wir noch", antwortete er leise und legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass Professor Slughorn nicht viel Unheil anrichten wird."


	6. Chapter 6

Öffne dein Herz

Kapitel 6

Professor Snape war verzweifelt. Er stand wie verloren in seinem Büro und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, geschweige denn, was geschehen war. Nie zuvor hatte er es zugelassen, einer Schülerin so nahe zu sein. Nicht ein einziges Mal in all den Jahren, die er nun schon an Hogwarts unterrichtete.

Er war ein erwachsener Mann, ein Lehrer. Der Lehrer des Mädchens, das sich so innig an seinen Körper gedrückt hatte.

Ein Schauder erfasste ihn, er konnte sie immer noch fühlen, konnte den Duft ihrer Haare riechen, ihre enttäuschten Augen vor sich sehen...

Wie um alles in der Welt sollte er sie nach dieser Erfahrung weiter unterrichten, als wäre nichts geschehen? Es war ein Glück, dass Slughorn keine weiteren Fragen gestellt hatte, nachdem er mit Hermine Granger nach Unterrichtsschluss in sein Klassenzimmer zurückgekehrt war. Doch was jetzt? Was sollte er tun?

Dumbledore hatte ihm den Auftrag erteilt, sie persönlich zu unterrichten, um sie so gut wie möglich auf den bevorstehenden Krieg mit Voldemort vorzubereiten. Sie war die Einzige in der ganzen Schule, die dazu fähig war, Harry Potter zu unterstützen.

Snape bekam ein seltsames Gefühl dabei, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ihre Schüler in den Krieg schicken würden. Teenager, die noch fast Kinder waren. Allen voran Potter, Weasley und Granger. Aber auch all die anderen. Wofür lohnte es sich noch zu kämpfen? Wofür sollten sie diese Kinder in den Krieg schicken? Er kannte die Macht und die unbarmherzige Grausamkeit, die Voldemort besaß und hatte seinen Lebenswillen verloren, nachdem Lily gestorben war. Seither lebte er jeden Tag in Gefahr, um für Dumbledore zu spionieren. Er war einsam und alleine und hatte sich vor anderen Menschen verschlossen und in sich selbst zurückgezogen.

Snape war nicht stolz darauf, Teil dieses Plans zu sein. Er führte ihn einfach aus, weil sie keinen anderen hatten und weil Dumbledore ihn brauchte. Doch das Leben hatte schon zu viel von ihm gefordert. Niemals wirklich hatte er etwas besessen und das Wenige, das er geliebt hatte, verloren ... Lily.

Unbändiger Zorn flammte in ihm auf, als er daran dachte, sie ausgerechnet an James Potter verloren zu haben und er machte einen Satz zum Waschbecken hinüber und schlug mit der Hand auf den Wandspiegel ein. Das Glas zersplitterte und er spürte einen pochenden Schmerz zwischen seinen Knöcheln. Ein Schmerz, der ihn ins Leben zurück holte. Zitternd hob er die Hand und sah die Scherbe, die in seiner Haut steckte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, zog er sie heraus. Es war nicht der erste Spiegel, der in all seinen Jahren als Lehrer zu Bruch gegangen war. Viele dieser Wutausbrüche hatte er Dumbledores endlosen Forderungen zu verdanken.

Wie betäubt stand er über das Waschbecken gebeugt und sah dabei zu, wie das Blut ungehalten an seiner Hand hinunter tropfte und in Richtung Abfluss davonlief. Es war ihm gleichgültig. Körperlicher Schmerz war eine willkommene Ablenkung für seine geschundene Seele.

Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah sein verzerrtes Gesicht in dem Rest des zertrümmerten Spiegels. Sein Leben war ein einziges Desaster. Es war vom Beginn an traurig. Und das hatte sich bis heute nicht geändert.

Entmutigt senkte er den Kopf und sah seinem eigenen Blut dabei zu, wie es im Abfluss verschwand. Seine Hand pochte und vibrierte. Er hatte nicht vor, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen und legte sich selbst einen Verband an. Der Schmerz sollte ihn begleiten, bis die Wunde von alleine wieder geheilt war, als Erinnerung daran, dass er am Leben war.

xxx

Dumbledore sah nicht gerade erfreut aus, als er Snape in seinem Büro empfing und den schlampigen Verband an seiner Hand sah.

„Was war es diesmal, Severus?", fragte er mahnend.

Snape schwieg und ließ sich gegenüber von ihm auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Zuerst meine Hand, jetzt deine", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. Er war besorgt über sein Verhalten.

Snape hingegen nahm unbeirrt seinen Zauberstab heraus und hielt ihn zwischen den Fingern, während sich seine Augen in das dunkle Holz bohrten. Wenn er doch nur mit einer Handbewegung alles richten könnte, was in seinem Leben nicht in Ordnung war...

„Du solltest damit zum Krankenflügel gehen."

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, was ich tun soll, Schulleiter", schnappte Snape zurück. Er hatte es satt, ständig von ihm belehrt zu werden. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten die seines Gegenübers gefährlich an. Sekunden vergingen und keiner von beiden sagte etwas.

„Niemand hat mir jemals Freundlichkeit entgegen gebracht", murmelte er dann hervor, den Blick wieder auf den Zauberstab gesenkt. „Oder Liebe."

„Aber Lily ...", begann Dumbledore und wurde sofort wieder unterbrochen.

„Lily! Wann hat Lily mich je geliebt? Sie ist mit Potter abgehauen, schon vergessen? Es war ihre Art, freundlich und liebenswert zu sein, unabhängig von unserer gemeinsamen Begegnung. Aber _Liebe_? Nein! Sie hat mich nie geliebt."

„Severus, du solltest sie loslassen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem Funken Mitleid in seiner Stimme.

Snape richtete wie elektrisiert seinen Oberkörper auf und seine Finger klammerten sich fest um den Zauberstab, als würde er nach Halt suchen. „Niemals."

„Dann musst du damit aufhören, ständig an sie zu denken. Sieh dich an! Du bist in deinen besten Jahren und trauerst verzweifelt um deine Vergangenheit. Lass sie los, sieh nach vorne ..."

Ohne auf ihn einzugehen, hob Snape stolz den Blick. „Uns steht ein Krieg bevor. Ich denke nicht, dass meine Zukunft mehr zu bieten hat, als meine Vergangenheit."

Dumbledore schüttelte langsam und bedächtig den Kopf. „Dann gibst du also auf?", fragte er ruhig.

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zuerst werde ich wie immer Ihre Anweisungen ausführen, Albus, dann sehen wir weiter." Ein schmales, zynisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl nach vorne und blickte Snape prüfend über die Brille hinweg an.

Sein Zögern gefiel diesem keinesfalls. „Nun?", fragte er scharf. „Ich warte, Albus."

Der Blick des alten Mannes wurde ernst. „Also gut. Es gibt tatsächlich etwas, das du für mich tun musst."

Snape lachte bitter auf. „Natürlich. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt." Er wusste, dass Dumbledore nun bereit war, ihn in seinen Plan einzuweihen. Wenn alles nach seinem Willen geschehen sollte, hatte er keine andere Wahl.

Der Schulleiter legte seine schwarze Hand auf den Tisch. Er hatte Schmerzen und wurde von Woche zu Woche schwächer. Doch außer dem dunklen Zauberer wusste niemand, wie schlimm es tatsächlich um ihn bestellt war.

Endlich steckte Snape seinen Zauberstab weg und blickte die Hand an, ohne auch nur eine Mine auf seinem Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Du musst mich töten, Severus", begann Dumbledore ohne Umschweife und als sein Gegenüber nichts darauf erwiderte, fuhr er fort. „Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, das hast du selbst gesagt." Er atmete tief ein und wartete auf eine Antwort. Vergeblich. „Bitte, Severus", flehte er dann. „Sprich mit mir ..."

Snape starrte weiterhin auf die Hand seines Schulleiters, ohne auch nur eine Reaktion auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. Er war es gewohnt, sich die Finger für ihn schmutzig zu machen. Doch dies war eindeutig etwas anderes. Genaugenommen war es sein eigenes Todesurteil, denn Dumbledore töten zu müssen würde nicht ungestraft bleiben. Jeder, der auf seiner Seite stand, würde ihn unbarmherzig dafür jagen.

Als hätte ihn ein Blitz getroffen, dachte er plötzlich an die Worte, die Miss Granger zu ihm gesagt hatte. Sie saßen nach wie vor in seinem Hinterkopf fest, ihre Wirkung aber schien sich erst jetzt zu entfalten.

„Severus", rief Dumbledore aus. Mit einem Mal wirkte er sichtlich wütend. Es war keine Seltenheit, dass Snape keinerlei Regung zeigte. Doch bei einer Nachricht wie dieser hatte er mit einem Aufstand gerechnet. „Hast du mir nicht zugehört?"

Snape holte tief Luft und seine Augen sahen den alten Mann eindringlich an. „Warum ich?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme. Sein Ausdruck hatte sich schlagartig verändert. Er wirkte leichenblass und sein Gesicht eingefallen. Sein verletzter, gequälter Anblick ließ sogar Dumbledore zusammenschrecken.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Ich habe meine Schuldigkeit getan, Albus. Ich habe mein Leben in Gefahr gebracht und für Sie spioniert." Er machte eine kurze Pause und erhob sich müde aus dem Stuhl. „Ich bin es leid, immer nur das zu tun, was andere von mir verlangen. Also, Albus, warum ich?" Er fühlte sich benutzt und gedemütigt. Es schien alles keinen Sinn zu ergeben und seine Qualen nie ein Ende zu nehmen.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und nahm die Hand vom Tisch. „Was haben wir für einen Ausweg? Wenn du es nicht tust, wird niemand es tun."

Snape schnaubte erregt und wendete sich von ihm ab. Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro seines Mentors.

xxx

Es war dunkel, als Hermine sich auf den Weg in die Kerker machte. Sie wollte unbedingt verstehen, was an diesem Morgen auf dem Astronomieturm geschehen war. Nicht umsonst hatte sie so viele Gefahren auf sich genommen, als sie in die Vergangenheit gereist war. Sie musste das Leben des Mannes retten, der sich auf so unerklärliche Weise in ihr Herz eingeschlichen hatte.

Auf ihrem Körper bildete sich eine Gänsehaut, sobald sie auch nur an ihn dachte. Er hatte sie in den Armen gehalten und ihr in dem Moment Sicherheit gegeben, als sie nicht weiter wusste. Sie hatte gespürt, dass etwas in ihm geschehen war und war sich sicher, dass sie den Eispanzer in seiner Brust zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. Doch was nun?

Zitternd stand sie vor seiner Bürotür. Sie hatte es immer gehasst, hierher zu kommen, diesmal jedoch war sie aufgeregt und voller Erwartung. Ihr Brustkorb schien zu zerspringen. Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand und klopfte an die Tür. Nichts regte sich und sie wartete angespannt. Sollte sie es noch einmal versuchen? Sie nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und klopfte ein weiteres Mal.

„Herein", grollte Snapes tiefe Stimme.

Hermine drückte die Türklinke und schlüpfte ins Innere. Der Raum war nur spärlich mit Kerzen beleuchtet, im Kamin brannte ein knisterndes Feuer. Offensichtlich hatte Snape nicht mit einem Besuch gerechnet...

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sie die vertraute Figur ihres Professors hinter dem Schreibtisch sitzen sah. Trotzdem entging ihr nicht, wie er sich kerzengerade aufrichtete und sie anblickte.

„Miss Granger", bemerkte er überrascht.

Sie versuchte zu lächeln und trat nervös näher, während er sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, anders als damals, wenn sie zum Nachsitzen hierher gekommen war.

„Darf ich mich setzen?", fragte sie zögerlich, um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

Er nickte. „Natürlich." Sofort hatte er seine altbewährte Förmlichkeit zurück erlangt.

Hermine war irritiert von seinem intensiven Starren und senkte den Blick. Dann bemerkte sie den Verband an seiner Hand, die neben der anderen auf dem Tisch ruhte. Snape versuchte unterdes mühevoll den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu ignorieren, als sie seine Verletzung begutachtete. Er mochte es nicht, zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie leise und blinzelte ihn mit ihren großen braunen Augen an.

Er räusperte sich und ließ finster den Blick zum Waschbecken hinüber gleiten, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Oh", bemerkte Hermine, als sie den zertrümmerten Spiegel an der Wand sah. Es war eindeutig, dass das mit Absicht passiert war.

Sie schluckte schwer. Warum hatte er das getan? Was ließ ihn innerlich nur so verzweifeln, dass er sich nach körperlichem Schmerz sehnte, dem einzigen Ausweg als Antwort auf seine Qualen?

Sie konnte es nur erahnen. Ihre Augen aber sahen ihn voller Güte an und sie hätte schwören können, dass er dadurch ruhiger wurde. Vorsichtig nahm sie ihre Hände in die Höhe und legte sie auf seine, ohne den Blick von ihm zu wenden.

Er schauderte. Doch Hermine fühlte die Wärme, die von ihm ausging und sah die Intensität, die seine schwarzen Augen ausstrahlten. Keiner von beiden sagte etwas, es genügte alleine ihr Blick.

Langsam strich sie mit den Daumen über seine Hände. Es schien ihr das normalste auf dieser Welt zu sein, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken. Sie merkte die Anspannung, die in ihm steckte, die sich aber nach und nach löste. Plötzlich schloss er die Augen und sein Gesicht entspannte sich.

Hermine genoss es, ihn dabei zu beobachten. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so gelöst gesehen.

Ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hände, die plötzlich ganz anders wirkten, als sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Früher hatte sie stets das Gefühl gehabt, seine ganze Ausstrahlung hätte etwas Unheimliches an sich. Sie hatte sich vor seiner blassen Haut und den langen dünnen Fingern in Acht genommen, wenn er im Unterricht ihrem Kessel zu nahe gekommen war. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass seine Hände elegant und dennoch kräftig waren. In ihnen schien eine verborgene Magie zu stecken, die ihn dazu befähigte, außerordentliche Zauber zu wirken.

Erst nach einigen Minuten öffnete Snape die Augen und suchte fragend ihren Blick. Sie wusste, dass er nach Antworten suchte, genauso wie sie es tat. Doch sie fürchtete sich davor, diesen Moment zu zerstören, der sie einander so viel näher brachte, als all die vergangenen Jahre zuvor. Sie wusste, dass etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen war und sie wusste auch, dass sie sich ihrer Gefühle für ihn sicher war. Er hatte sie zutiefst bewegt.

Ermutigt nahm sie seine verletzte Hand und sah sich den Verband an, der sein Blut in sich aufgenommen hatte. Ihre Finger lösten den Stoff und sofort merkte sie, dass die Wunde nicht ordnungsgemäß versorgt war. In seiner Haut klaffte ein tiefer Schnitt, der von Wundsekret umgeben war.

„Wir sollten das ordentlich verbinden", sagte sie ernst. Der schlechte Zustand der Wunde und die Tatsache, dass er nichts dagegen unternehmen wollte, irritierte sie.

Snape schüttelte langsam aber bestimmt den Kopf. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unverändert. Sie konnte fühlen, dass er alles so belassen wollte, wie es im Moment war. Er hatte sich ihr geöffnet, wusste jedoch nicht, was er damit anfangen sollte.

„Bitte."

Nach allem, was sie über ihn erfahren hatte, war das eine Kleinigkeit im Vergleich zu dem, was er sonst durchgemacht hatte und nachdem er nicht weiter auf sie reagierte, begann sie wieder damit, seine Hände zu streicheln.

Sie sah ihm ins Gesicht, das ihr inzwischen so vertraut war. Der Ausdruck seiner Augen, die ihr aufmerksam folgten, faszinierte sie. Sein wunderbares, tiefschwarzes Haar weckte in ihr den Drang, es zu berühren. In diesem Moment war er der schönste Mann, dem sie je begegnet war, doch warum war ihr das nicht schon früher aufgefallen? Alles an ihm wirkte plötzlich verändert, vom Kopf bis zu seinen Händen hinab. Seine aufrechte Haltung, die Art, wie er sich bewegte, seine Kleidung...

Sie schluckte ihre Unsicherheit hinunter, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie viel weiter zu ihm durchgedrungen war, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Snape war anders als alle anderen Menschen, die sie sonst kannte. Er führte ein zurückgezogenes Leben, jede seiner Handlungen verriet es ihr deutlich. Selbst sein Aussehen zeugte von seiner doch sehr speziellen Lebensweise. Sein Gesicht spiegelte Schmerz und Einsamkeit wider. Er hatte wahrlich kein gewöhnliches Gesicht. Es war ein Gesicht, das eine Geschichte hatte. Eine Geschichte, die sie enthüllen wollte und ein Leben, das sie um jeden Preis retten musste.

Snape saß da wie eingefroren. Er konnte und wollte nichts sagen, wollte einfach nur die Berührung auf seiner Haut genießen. Er wollte das Mädchen ansehen, das so mutig gewesen war, ihm näher zu kommen und ihre Finger auf seiner Haut spüren. Ihre bloße Anwesenheit brachte ihm Frieden und er wollte sie tief in sich aufsaugen. Es waren die schönsten Erlebnisse, die ihm seit Jahren widerfahren waren und er wollte die Zeit festhalten und zum Stillstand bringen.

Mit aller Kraft verdrängte er die negativen Gedanken und Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergaben. Kein Gedanke an Dumbledores Pläne, kein Krieg, der ihnen bevorstand, konnte ihn im Moment davon abhalten, einfach nur ihre Gegenwart zu spüren. Es gab nur noch sie und ihn, hier in seinem Büro...

Hermine beugte sich über den Tisch, hob vorsichtig seine verletzte Hand hoch und drückte einen sanften Kuss neben die Wunde.

Der Blick seiner Augen wurde noch intensiver. Ein fremdartiger, wohliger Schauder lief durch seinen Körper. Er schluckte verunsichert, konnte immer noch nicht begreifen, was mit ihm geschah. Sekunden vergingen und wurden zu Minuten. Das Schweigen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte hatte etwas Unbeschreibliches, etwas Friedfertiges an sich.

Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit und bette seine Hand vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Dann stand sie auf und ging zum Waschbecken hinüber, wo das Verbandszeug lag. Kaum hatte sie sich alles zusammengesucht, hörte sie eine Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

„Nicht", flüsterte er ihr leise zu.

Hermine schauderte. Snape stand direkt hinter ihr und packte sie mit festem, bestimmtem Griff am Handgelenk. Sie schloss die Augen, elektrisiert durch seine Stimme, angezogen von seinem Duft und ließ zu, dass er ihr das Verbandsmaterial aus der Hand nahm, ohne sie dabei los zu lassen.

„Das ist nicht nötig", brummte er weiter.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Sie spürte seine warmen Finger auf ihrem Arm, der jetzt auf ihren Rücken gepresst war und sah ihm in seine unergründlichen Augen, während sie sich zu ihm empor streckte und ihm mit der anderen Hand die langen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

Erst jetzt ließ er sie los, überwältigt von ihrer Reaktion. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht weiter wusste und allem Anschein nach wollte er es nicht einmal mehr vor ihr verbergen.

Sie spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht, fühlte seinen bebenden Brustkorb, der unmittelbar vor ihr aufragte und lehnte ihren Kopf dagegen, als wäre es selbstverständlich, so etwas zu tun.

Snape riss die Augen auf und fuhr zusammen, doch Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren und legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, um den Moment der Nähe zu ihm zu genießen.

Langsam entspannte auch er sich wieder, bis er endlich die Arme in die Höhe nahm und sie zaghaft um ihre Hüften legte.

Hermine lächelte befreit. Zum ersten Mal seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit spürte sie so etwas wie Glück und Zufriedenheit.

„Was haben Sie vor?", fragte er leise und die Unsicherheit schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit.

Hermine schluckte. Sie mochte es, diese tiefen, ruhigen Töne durch seinen Körper dröhnen zu hören.

„Ich atme", gab sie zurück und konnte anhand seiner Haltung spüren, dass er nicht so recht wusste, was sie ihm damit sagen wollte. „Die ganze Welt scheint im Wandel zu sein und ich habe das Gefühl, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, Professor."

„Dann werde ich Sie auffangen, Miss Granger", antwortete er sanft und drückte sein Gesicht in ihr Haar hinein.

Hermine sog die Luft scharf in ihre Lungen ein. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so etwas tun würde.

Eine ganze Weile lang standen sie so da und hörten nichts als das Knistern des Feuers im Kamin und das unruhige Klopfen ihrer Herzen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis, sie festzuhalten und wollte zugleich ihre Nähe spüren. In diesem Moment war ihm gleich, was richtig und was falsch war, es zählte einfach nur was er fühlte.

Hermine hätte nichts lieber getan, als diesen Abend für immer andauern zu lassen, doch sie wusste, dass das unmöglich war. Sie fühlte sich geborgen in seiner Gegenwart und genoss es, von seinen starken Armen aufgefangen zu werden, das Pochen seines Herzens in seiner Brust zu spüren und seinen Duft in sich aufzunehmen. Sie fürchtete den Moment, in dem alles vorbei sein würde. Und sie wusste, dass dieser Moment unmittelbar bevorstand.

„Professor?", fragte sie zögerlich und blickte ängstlich zu ihm hoch. „Was wird morgen mit uns sein?"

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe Snape sich gefasst hatte und sie ansah. Er umfing mit den Händen ihren Kopf. „Ich kann es Ihnen nicht sagen, Miss Granger."

Seine Augen spiegelten die Verunsicherung wider, die in ihm steckte und Hermine nickte traurig.

„Werden Sie mich verabscheuen, wenn ich Ihnen jetzt etwas sage?"

Er ließ seine Hände über ihr Haar gleiten und umfasste ihr Gesicht. Dann sah er ihr erneut endlos tief in die Augen. „Ich werde Sie niemals verabscheuen." Hermine wurde rot. „Aber ich bitte Sie, sich genau zu überlegen, was Sie sagen."

Sie schluckte. Was würde geschehen, wenn sie ihm jetzt in diesem Moment die Wahrheit über ihre Gefühle gestehen würde? Würde sie damit alles kaputt machen? Irgendwann würde sie es ihm sagen müssen, um nicht noch tiefer in den Strudel der Geheimniskrämerei zu geraten.

„Ich …"

Er legte ihr den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, ehe sie fortfahren konnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

Sanft strich er mit dem Handrücken über ihre Stirn und ging zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen. Hermine seufzte tief und folgte ihm. Ein letztes Mal sah sie ihm in die Augen, der intensive Blick aber, den er ihr zuvor geschenkt hatte, war verschwunden.

Schweren Herzens trat sie über die Türschwelle, doch dann drehte sie sich um und legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Wange. Sie konnte seine Augen aufleuchten sehen und den verbotenen Reiz spüren, der durch beide Körper strömte. Wie elektrisiert streckte sie sich zu ihm empor und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

Snape stand einfach nur da wie erstarrt. Er fühlte sich von ihr angezogen, doch die Gewissheit, dass er es nicht durfte, hielt ihn zurück, etwas zu tun. Dann löste sie sich von ihm los und rannte durch die dunklen Gänge davon.


	7. Chapter 7

Öffne dein Herz

Kapitel 7

Nachdem die Tür hinter Hermine ins Schloss gefallen war, brach Professor Snape zittrig auf dem Boden zusammen. Sein Rücken lehnte nach Halt suchend an der Wand und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Die sonst so tiefe Falte zwischen seinen Brauen verschwand, als sein Unterkiefer herabfiel und jede Faser seines Körpers weich wie Butter wurde.

Es gab keine Beschreibung für den Zustand, in dem er sich befand. Sie hatte ihre Lippen auf seine gedrückt, hatte sich Sorgen um seine Wunde gemacht. Hermine Granger war zu _ihm_ gekommen, obwohl es unter solchen Umständen verboten war. Eine Schülerin durfte diese Dinge nicht tun. Und ein Lehrer durfte sie nicht zulassen.

Nie zuvor war ihm so etwas geschehen. Er nahm seine Arbeit ernst, war ein strenger und erfolgreicher Lehrer, der es schaffte, alles aus seinen Schülern herauszuholen, was möglich war. Bis jetzt hatte seine forsche und fordernde Art es erfolgreich geschafft, jeden noch so kleinen romantischen Anflug in seinem Klassenzimmer zu unterbinden. Und kein Teenager hatte es je gewagt, seine Hormone in Professor Snapes Gegenwart spielen zu lassen. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn es dabei um _ihn_ ging.

Es gab keinen Platz in seinem Leben für solche Dinge. Er hatte den Auftrag von Dumbledore, Voldemort auszuspionieren. Er hatte seine Arbeit und die Gefahr, in der er sich ständig befand. Abgesehen davon blieb nicht viel für ihn. In den Ferien las er Bücher und schaffte es, stundenlang in die Dunkelheit zu starren, umgeben von Stille. Er liebte die Einsamkeit, zumindest hatte er das geglaubt. Aber da war ihr Duft! Ihre Stimme, die Sachen, die sie ihm gesagt hatte, die sie ihm sagen _wollte_. Er schauderte bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie womöglich geäußert hätte, wenn er sie nicht im letzten Moment zurück gehalten hätte. Er hatte es geahnt und fürchtete sich davor, es aus ihrem Mund zu hören.

Severus Snape war kein Feigling. Er war stark und mächtig. Oft genug hatte er es bewiesen und war sich dessen auch bewusst. Heute Abend jedoch hatte er Angst. Angst davor, zu weit zu gehen. Angst davor, sich zu verlieren und sich Gefühle einzugestehen, die ihm so fremd waren.

Er saß auf dem Boden und hob seine zitternde und verletzte Hand. Noch immer konnte er den Kuss spüren, den sie ihm darauf gegeben hatte. Er bewegte die Lippen, ohne etwas zu sagen und strich mit dem Finger über die Stellen an Hand und Mund, die sie bei ihrem Kuss berührt hatte. Niemand zuvor hatte es gewagt, das zu tun. Niemand hatte es jemals geschafft, Severus Snape sprachlos zurück zu lassen.

Dieses Ereignis aber blieb nicht ohne Folgen. Tief in seinem Inneren regte sich der verzweifelte Wunsch nach _mehr_. Es waren diese kleinen Momente, die er mit Hermine Granger erlebt hatte, die ihn zum Nachdenken brachten. Zum Nachdenken über neue Dinge, über unbekannte Dinge, die für andere vollkommen normal waren, nur nicht für ihn. Er stand in Dumbledores Dienst und Dumbledore hatte ihm einen neuen Auftrag erteilt...

xxx

Hermine presste ihren Zeitumkehrer fest gegen das Handgelenk, um sich zu versichern, dass sie nicht träumte. Seitdem sie ihre Reise in die Vergangenheit angetreten hatte, trug sie ihn bei sich, ohne es zu wagen, ihn abzunehmen.

Endlos viele Gedanken und Bilder machten sich in ihrem Kopf breit. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, ihren Professor zu küssen?

Snape war kein Mann wie jeder andere. Abgesehen davon, dass er viele Jahre älter war und einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt, war er auch noch ernst und streng und das waren nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen, um jemanden mit einem verbotenen Kuss zu konfrontieren. Seine Stimmung war unberechenbar und konnte binnen Sekunden von gut über erträglich bis hin zu grottenschlecht wechseln.

Sie seufzte tief. Ihr Herz pochte und ihre Wangen waren deutlich gerötet, als sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ.

Sie war von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt und von dem Mut, den sie heute aufgebracht hatte. Bestimmt würde er am nächsten Tag furchtbar wütend sein, aber das spielte im Moment keine Rolle. Sie wollte den Augenblick genießen und für immer festhalten, wie er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, wie sie seine Lippen berührt hatte und er sie einfach nur wortlos angestarrt hatte.

Was ging in ihm vor? Was wollte er mit ihr teilen und was nicht? Sie hatte so viele Fragen und noch immer keine Antworten darauf erhalten. Im Gegenteil, je mehr es ihr gelang, sich ihm zu nähern, umso mehr neue Fragen tauchten auf.

Snape war ein wandelndes Mysterium, das immerzu in schwarze Kleidung gehüllt war und stets von einer dunklen Aura umgeben wurde. Dennoch verschaffte alleine der Gedanke an ihren Professor Hermine ein wohliges Kribbeln im Bauch, das sich wie ein wunderbares Glücksgefühl in ihrem Inneren ausbreitete und sie friedlich einschlafen ließ.

xxx

Minerva McGonagall machte sich Sorgen um Dumbledores Zustand und das zurecht. Jeder der in seiner Nähe war, konnte merken, das etwas nicht in Ordnung war, so auch sein engster Vertrauter.

Die neuesten Entwicklungen waren Grund genug für McGonagall, Snape aufzusuchen und ihn um Rat zu fragen. Doch wie sollte er ihr versichern, dass sich alles zum Guten wenden würde, obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht so war?

Snape war verunsichert. Wenn er Dumbledores Auftrag ausführen und ihn töten würde, gäbe es kein Zurück mehr. Er wäre ausgestoßen und würde vom Ministerium gejagt werden. Er würde das Vertrauen seiner Schüler und Kollegen verlieren und hätte die Bürde, Dumbledores Platz in Hogwarts einzunehmen. Doch wofür? Für einen teuflischen und aussichtslosen Plan in einem bereits verlorenen Krieg? Er sah kaum noch Hoffnung, Voldemort aufzuhalten. Und dennoch konnte er nicht aufgeben, er musste es tun und Lilys Mörder zu Fall bringen.

Es waren dunkle Gedanken, die schwer auf ihm lasteten. Was würde sich für ihn ändern? Die Einsamkeit? Nein. Die kannte er bereits. Was also gab es da noch zu überlegen? Er war gut in dem, was er tat. Er war es gewohnt, sein Leben aufs Spiel zu setzen und dem Tod ins Auge zu blicken. Und dennoch...

Mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand er in seinem Klassenzimmer und blickte durch das Fenster hinaus. Die Kerkerräume waren überwiegend dunkel und immer wieder zog ihn dieses eine Fenster magisch an, als wäre es sein einziger Lichtblick im Leben.

Seine Hände waren hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und seine aufrechte Gestalt hatte etwas mystisches an sich, als Hermine den Raum betrat. Fast wäre sie erschrocken, wenn ihr seine Erscheinung inzwischen nicht so vertraut gewesen wäre. Sie sog die charakteristische Luft seines Klassenzimmers tief ein und trat langsam an ihn heran.

Einmal mehr wirkte er abwesend und schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Für einige Minuten sah sie ihn einfach nur an, groß und schmal, wie er war.

Eine wohlige Gänsehaut huschte über ihren Körper. Sie wusste, was sie für ihn fühlte. Sie brauchte ihn nur anzusehen und spürte jede Faser in ihr erzittern. Sie konnte stundenlang auf seine ungewöhnlich schwarzen Haare starren und Form und Lage der einzelnen Strähnen in ihre Erinnerung einbrennen.

„Professor", flüsterte sie sanft.

Obwohl sie ihn nicht stören wollte, wusste sie doch, dass ihr Unterricht bei ihm fortgesetzt werden musste.

Er schwieg.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sog seinen Duft in sich ein, den sie so sehr lieben gelernt hatte. Er war ein erwachsener Mann in seinen Dreißigern und roch teuflisch gut.

Als er dann immer noch nicht reagierte, kam sie langsam näher, bis sie unmittelbar neben ihm stand. Ihre Hand streckte sich unbewusst nach ihm aus und legte sich auf seine Brust, ehe sie wusste, was sie tat. Sofort konnte sie die Bewegung und die Aufruhr in seinem Inneren fühlen, als sie ihn berührte, obwohl er äußerlich überraschend ruhig blieb.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie sanft.

Sie konnte erahnen, dass er innerlich zerrissen war und hoffte insgeheim, dass es nichts mit ihr oder ihrem Verhalten von neulich zu tun hatte. Dann hörte sie, wie er die Luft schwer in sich einatmete.

Langsam senkte er den Blick und sie verlor sich erneut tief in seinen wunderschönen dunklen Augen.

Er sah sie an, die Hände immer noch auf seinem Rücken haltend, während sie sein Herz berührte.

„Ich werde sterben", stellte er mit gebrochener Stimme fest.

Hermine schluckte. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, weil sie es ihm gesagt hatte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und liefen ungehalten an ihren Wangen hinunter. Zaghaft und mit fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen nickte sie. Dann warf sie sich an seine Brust und schlang die Arme um ihn.

Snape zögerte, bevor er ihre Umarmung erwiderte.

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte er matt. „Es hätte schon vor langer Zeit geschehen müssen."

Sie schluckte die Trauer in ihrer Kehle hinunter, als sie seine resignierten Worte hörte und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Es ist … nicht ... in Ordnung", stammelte sie betreten hervor.

Hermine wollte schreien, so ohnmächtig fühlte sie sich in diesem Moment. Zu sehen, wie er einfach aufgab, machte sie fertig. Es war eine neue Seite an ihm.

Professor Snape war stark und beherrscht und gab niemals auf. So kannte sie ihn. Doch jetzt, als sie ihn ansah, fühlte sie sich hilflos und konnte nicht begreifen, was geschehen war und noch geschehen sollte.

„Sie müssen leben!", rief sie mit ganzer Kraft aus.

Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr eiskalt, als hätte sie nie zuvor Freude erlebt. Es gab nur noch Traurigkeit, die sie umhüllte wie ein schwarzer Schleier, der Vorbote des Todes.

Snape konnte nicht aufhören, sie anzusehen. Er brachte es nicht fertig, sie fortzuschicken, obwohl sie weinend und zitternd an seiner Brust lehnte. Er wollte sie beschützen, er wollte etwas tun, damit sie sich besser fühlte. Doch er wusste nicht was.

Was hätte er sagen oder veranlassen können, um ihren Schmerz zu lindern, den sie für ihn empfand - für ihn allein. Keine Worte konnten ausdrücken, was in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen geschah. Alles, was er tun konnte, war sie zu halten und die von Tränen feuchten Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht zu wischen.

Hermine spürte seinen Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wangen streichen. Sie konnte fühlen, wie er sein Gesicht vorsichtig auf ihr Haar drückte. Wie benommen schloss sie die Augen und atmete seinen Duft in sich ein.

Langsam wurde sie ruhiger und lauschte seinem Atem. Ihre Finger krallten sich in den schwarzen Stoff seiner eigenartigen Kleidung, die sie so sehr an ihm liebte. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Sie wollte ihm sagen, was sie empfand und hob vorsichtig den Kopf.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er sah so anders aus, als noch zu Beginn des Schuljahres, war bereit, sich ihr Schritt für Schritt zu öffnen.

Hermine wusste von den Schrecken der Einsamkeit, die auf ihm lasteten und hätte ihm gerne alle Zeit der Welt gegeben, wenn die Umstände nicht so dringlich gewesen wären.

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, streckte sich zu ihm empor und berührte zärtlich mit ihren Lippen seinen warmen Mund. Sie ließ ihm Zeit, sie zu spüren, konnte sehen, wie sich seine Augenlider schlossen und fühlte seinen heißen Atem, der ihr entgegen strömte.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich langsam, liebkosten seinen Mund, während er still und ruhig dastand.

Ihre Finger berührten seine Wangen und er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Handfläche, während sie ihn zärtlich küsste.

Es vergingen Minuten, bis seine Lippen sich öffneten und sanft ihren Kuss erwiderten, so vorsichtig und zögerlich, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, in seinen Armen dahin zu schmelzen. Und so kosteten beide einander aus. Sie schmeckte ihn an ihren Lippen und drang weiter, bis sie mit ihrer Zunge in seinem Mund war.

Es überraschte ihn. Schlagartig riss er die Augen auf, als ihm bewusst wurde, was sie tat.

Hermine wusste, dass er verschlossen war, doch sie konnte nur erahnen, dass dies sein erster Kuss mit einer Frau war, mit seiner Schülerin.

Snape entspannte sich nur mühevoll, gewöhnte sich an das schöne Gefühl, das sie ihm bescherte, während Hermine nach seiner Zunge tastete.

Wie weit konnte sie gehen? Was würde er zulassen? Wie weit würde sie selbst gehen?

Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken und genoss den Augenblick, der vollkommen war. Sie ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten und fuhr weiter über seinen Nacken, bis hinauf zu seinen schwarzen Haaren. Zärtlich glitten ihre Finger durch die dichten Strähnen.

Sein Körper wirkte wie elektrisiert. Er wusste nicht, was geschah, doch er ließ es einfach zu - das Gefühl war zu gut, um es aufzugeben. Der Wunsch nach mehr, der in seinem Inneren erwacht war, wuchs von Minute zu Minute an. Seine zaghaften Küsse wurden fordernder und die wunderbaren, wohligen Laute, die Hermine ausstieß, zeigten ihm, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war, genau das zu bekommen, wonach er sich sein ganzes Leben gesehnt hatte.

Ihr Geschmack in seinem Mund war das berauschendste Glücksgefühl, das er jemals gespürt hatte. Er verstand, dass ein Kuss wie dieser alles verändern konnte. Er würde ihn verändern.

Für einen Moment sah er in Hermine nicht mehr nur die Schülerin, die sie immer gewesen war. Im Gegenteil. Er begriff, dass sie eine Frau war, ganz gleich, wie alt sie sein mochte. Ihr Körper, der so innig an seinen gedrückt war, war bereit, ihm zu gehören...

Der Gedanke alarmierte ihn. Wäre sie bereit, das zu tun? Würde sie ihm erlauben, sie zu besitzen?

Es machte ihm Angst. Verwirrt unterbrach er den Kuss und sah den sanften Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Nein. Es war gewiss, was sie fühlte, denn sie war zu ihm gekommen; und das mehr als einmal. Sie fühlte mehr für ihn, als vielleicht jeder andere Mensch zuvor in seinem Leben, denn die meisten davon mieden ihn und seine Gegenwart. Hermine aber war anders. Sie suchte seine Nähe, wann immer sie konnte. Sie schreckte nicht davor zurück, ihn zu berühren, ihn zu küssen. Es war eigenartig, aber genau diese Gewissheit gab ihm Kraft. Er hatte gefunden, was er brauchte, was er so lange gesucht hatte.

Ermutigt nahm er ihren Kopf in seine Hände und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen, den sie leidenschaftlich erwiderte.

Sie küssten einander, als hätte es nie etwas anderes zwischen ihnen gegeben. Vergessen war die Welt, in der sie gefangen waren, die Schrecken des bevorstehenden Krieges und die Angst davor, was mit ihnen geschehen würde.

Alles, was in diesem Moment zählte, waren ihre Berührungen und ihre Küsse. Sie waren nicht länger Lehrer und Schülerin. Sie waren Severus und Hermine, auch dann, wenn niemand von beiden es aussprach.

Hermine war außer Atem, als sie auseinander brachen. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Nach Luft ringend lehnte sie ihren Kopf zurück und sah ihn an, während sich ihr Brustkorb schnell hob und senkte. Snape hatte ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen und sie genoss es, ihn so zu sehen. Seine entspannten Züge ließen ihn um Jahre jünger erscheinen. Er umschloss ihre Wangen mit seinen Händen und lehnte seinen Kopf an ihre Stirn, während er sie sanft vor und zurück wog. Schwarze, lange Strähnen umrahmten sein Gesicht und gaben ihm etwas Verwegenes. Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit wirkte er befreit, nahe an der Vollkommenheit.

„Die Stunde ist fast zu Ende, Professor", flüsterte Hermine leise.

Er grinste sie schelmisch an, etwas, was er noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Hermine schauderte. Sie war überrascht über die Vielzahl an neuen Ausdrücken, die sie in letzter Zeit auf seinem Gesicht kennen gelernt hatte.

„Das sollten Sie öfter tun", setzte sie nach.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und schloss die Augen. Beide wussten, dass sie voneinander ablassen mussten, doch das sanfte Wogen zwischen ihren Körpern hielt an.

„Führen Sie mich nicht in Versuchung, Granger", antwortete er leise und entspannt.

Hermine wurde rot im Gesicht. „Ich meinte das Grinsen, Professor."

Sie hatte nicht mit so einer Antwort von ihm gerechnet und wieder tat sich ihr die Frage auf, wie weit er gehen würde, wenn sie ihn führen würde.

„Ich weiß", gab er sanft zurück.

Hermine wollte sich nicht von ihm loslösen und drückte ihren Kopf innig an seine Schulter.

„Lassen Sie mich nicht alleine."

In seiner Gegenwart fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. Doch sie wollte ebenso Bestätigung, Zuversicht und Vertrauen. Sie wollte Gewissheit haben, dass alles gut werden würde, so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mochte.

„Bitte."

Er begann damit, langsam über ihre Haare zu streicheln.

„Miss Granger", sagte er dann. „Wir wissen nicht, wo uns das hinführt, aber seien Sie gewiss, dass ich Sie nicht alleine lassen möchte."

Sie seufzte und klammerte sich mit den Fingern an seinem Kragen fest. „Egal was auch passiert?"

Er atmete tief ein. „Egal was auch passiert."

Hermine nickte und blickte auf. Sie sah seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen aufleuchten.

Bebend zog er sie zu sich und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Stirn. Dann hielten sie inne und starrten sich gegenseitig an.

Dieser Moment war zu bewegend für beide, um ihn mit Worten oder Taten zu ruinieren. Auf ihnen lastete die Gewissheit über ihr unbekanntes Schicksal, die Angst vor dem nächsten Schritt und dem nächsten Tag.


End file.
